The present invention relates to laundry detergent compositions comprising one or more hydrophobically modified polyamines which provide enhanced hydrophilic soil, inter alia, clay, removal benefits. The present invention also relates to methods for removing hydrophilic soil from wearing apparel.
Fabric, especially clothing, can become soiled with a variety of foreign substances ranging from hydrophobic stains (grease, oil) to hydrophilic stains (clay). The level of cleaning which is necessary to remove said foreign substances depends to a large degree upon the amount of stain present and the degree to which the foreign substance has contacted the fabric fibers. Grass stains usually involve direct abrasive contact with vegetative matter thereby producing highly penetrating stains. Clay soil stains, although in some instances contacting the fabric fibers with less force, nevertheless provide a different type of soil removal problem due to the high degree of charge associated with the clay itself. This high surface charge density may act to repel some laundry adjunct ingredients, inter alia, clay dispersants, thereby resisting any appreciable peptization and dispersal of the clay into the laundry liquor.
A surfactant per se is not all that is necessary to remove unwanted clay soils and stains. In fact, most surfactants by themselves in water are surprisingly poor at removing clay soils from fabric and not all surfactants work equally well on all types of stains. In addition to surfactants, polyamine-based hydrophilic soil dispersants are added to laundry detergent compositions to xe2x80x9ccarry awayxe2x80x9d clay soils from the fabric surface and to stabilize the removed particles in solution sufficiently to minimize the possibility that the clay soil will be re-deposited upon the fabric. However, unless the clay can be initially removed from the soiled fabric, especially in the case of hydrophilic fibers, inter alia, cotton, there will be nothing in solution for the dispersants to bind to and keep suspended.
There is a long felt need in the art for laundry detergent compositions which can effectively break up and remove embedded clay and other hydrophilic soils from fabric. In addition, as the concentration of hydrophilic soil increases in the laundry liquor, there is a need for a surfactant system which will be able to handle this increased soil load. Also there is a long felt need for a clay soil active adjunct ingredient which can be optimized to fit the particular laundry detergent embodiment, inter alia, granular, liquid, and which can be therefore tailored to match the surfactant system. There has further been a long felt need for a method for cleaning hydrophilic soils from fabric wherein the hydrophilic soils are effectively peptized, dispersed, and suspended in the laundry liquor.
It has now been surprisingly discovered that laundry detergent compositions comprising fully quaternized polyethoxylated polyamines, wherein said polyethoxy units are capped with at least one anionic unit and wherein the polyamine backbone is comprised of relatively hydrophobic backbone spacer units, can be hydrophobically modified by the selection of certain quaternizing units to provide enhanced removal of soils from clothing. The laundry detergent compositions of the present invention are especially effective in removal of clay and other hydrophilic soils from fabric. When used together with a suitable surfactant system, the hydrophobically modified polyamines of the present invention provide for removal of stains which were once believed ruinous to fabric, especially cellulose comprising fabric.
The first aspect of the present invention relates to laundry detergent compositions comprising:
A) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from about 1%, most preferably from about 3% to about 50%, preferably to about 20%, more preferably to about 10%, most preferably to about 7% by weight, of a hydrophobically modified polyamine having the formula: 
wherein R is C5-C20 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; R1 is an alkyleneoxy unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R2O)xxe2x80x94R3
wherein R2 is C2-C4 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; at least one R3 is an anionic unit, and the remaining R3 moieties are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C22 alkyl, C7-C22 alkylenearyl, an anionic unit, and mixtures thereof; x is from about 15 to about 30; Q is a hydrophobic quaternizing unit selected from the group consisting of C8-C30 linear or branched alkyl, C6-C30 cycloalkyl, C7-C30 substituted or unsubstituted alkylenearyl, and mixtures thereof; X is an anion present in sufficient amount to provide electronic neutrality; n is from 0 to 4;
B) from about 0.01% by weight, of a surfactant system comprising one or more surfactants selected from:
i) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more anionic surfactants;
ii) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof;
C) the balance carriers and adjunct ingredients.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to laundry detergent compositions as described above but which comprise from about 0.01% by weight, of a surfactant system comprising one or more nonionic surfactants.
The present invention further relates to a zwitterionic polyamine in combination with a high nonionic surfactant detersive surfactant system. The high nonionic surfactant systems of the present invention comprise:
i) from about 85% to about 99.9% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants;
ii) optionally, from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more anionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof.
The present invention also relates to a method for cleaning fabric, said method comprising the step of contacting an article of manufacture comprising fabric, preferably clothing, with an aqueous solution of a laundry detergent composition comprising a hydrophobically modified polyamine of the present invention or hydrophobically modified polyamine and a high nonionic surfactant system of the present invention.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description and the appended claims. All percentages, ratios and proportions herein are by weight, unless otherwise specified. All temperatures are in degrees Celsius (xc2x0 C.) unless otherwise specified. All documents cited are in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to hydrophobically modified quaternized zwitterionic polyamines which are suitable for use in laundry detergent compositions. The hydrophobically modified zwitterionic polyamines of the present invention provide enhanced body soil and perspiration soil removal benefits.
It has been surprisingly discovered that hydrophobically modified quaternized zwitterionic polyamines have increased effectiveness when treating fabric which is soiled with human body oils, perspiration, etc. Without wishing to be limited by theory, the hydrophobically modified quaternary zwitterionic polyamines of the present invention have an unexpected balance of properties which makes the compounds amenable to penetrating fabric to solublize greasy, oily stains, while maintaining water solubility, and preserving the particulate soil suspension properties needed to direct the dirt away from the fabric thereby avoiding re-deposition. In addition, the hydrophobically modified zwitterionic polyamines of the present invention reinforce the cleaning actions of high suds and high phosphate cleaning systems, and high nonionic surfactant comprising cleaning systems.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9chigh level of nonionic surfactantxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca surfactant system comprising from about 85%, preferably from about 90%, more preferably from about 95% by weight to about 99.9% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactantsxe2x80x9d as described herein below.
When present in laundry detergent compositions, the zwitterionic polyamines are effective in an amount from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from about 1%, most preferably from about 3% to about 50%, preferably to about 20%, more preferably to about 10%, most preferably to about 7% by weight, of said laundry detergent composition.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9chydrophobically modifiedxe2x80x9d is defined herein as the xe2x80x9creaction of a linear polyamine comprising from 2 to 5 nitrogens wherein each nitrogen has its backbone hydrogens replaced by a polyalkyleneoxy unit having the formulaxe2x80x94(R2O)xxe2x80x94R3, with at least one equivalent per nitrogen of a quaternizing agent, said quaternizing agents comprising a linear alkyl moiety having at least 8 carbon atoms, a cyclic alkyl moiety having at least 6 carbon atoms, an alkylenearyl unit, inter alia, benzyl, having at least 7 carbon atoms, or mixtures thereofxe2x80x9d.
A xe2x80x9cpolyaminexe2x80x9d for the purposes of the present invention is xe2x80x9can amine having less than 6 backbone nitrogen atoms and no branchingxe2x80x9d, whereas for the purposes of the present invention, amines comprising more than 5 nitrogens are defined as xe2x80x9coligomeric aminesxe2x80x9d (oligoamines) or xe2x80x9cpolymeric aminesxe2x80x9d (polyalkyleneamines or polyalkyleneimines).
The hydrophobically modified zwitterionic polyamines of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein R is C6-C20 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; in one embodiment R is C6-C10 linear alkylene, in another embodiment R is C6-C8 linear alkylene, in yet another embodiment each of the R units are hexylene units, typically linear hexylene units.
R1 is a capped polyalkyleneoxy unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R2O)xxe2x80x94R3
wherein R2 is C2-C4 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; and at least one R3 is an anionic unit, and the remaining R3 moieties are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C22 alkyl, C7-C22 alkylenearyl, an anionic unit, and mixtures thereof. The terms linear or branched as they refer to R2 include any linear or branched alkylene unit comprising a total of from 2 to 4 carbon atoms. In one embodiment R2 comprises ethylene, 1,2-propylene, and mixtures thereof; in still another embodiment each R2 unit is an ethylene unit. One embodiment of the present invention which provides advantages in a bleach comprising composition relates to hydrophobically modified zwitterionic polyamines comprising the first 1-6, preferably the first 1-3 of alkyleneoxy units as 1,2-propyleneoxy units followed by the balance ethyleneoxy units.
When R3 is an anionic capping unit, and mixtures thereof, what is meant herein as xe2x80x9can anionic capping unit, and mixtures thereofxe2x80x9d is the R3 unit may comprise a single anionic unit or each R3 may be a different anionic capping unit, or R3 may comprise any mixture of anionic units.xe2x80x9d Non-limiting examples of anionic units which comprise one embodiment of the present invention are anionic units selected from the group consisting of:
a) xe2x80x94(CH2)fCO2M;
b) xe2x80x94C(O)(CH2)fCO2M;
c) xe2x80x94(CH2)fPO3M;
d) xe2x80x94(CH2)fOPO3M;
e) xe2x80x94(CH2)fSO3M;
f) xe2x80x94CH2(CHSO3M)(CH2)fSO3M;
g) xe2x80x94CH2(CHSO2M)(CH2)fSO3M;
h) xe2x80x94C(O)CH2CH(SO3M)CO2M;
i) xe2x80x94C(O)CH2CH(CO2M)NHCH(CO2M)CH2CO2M;
j) and mixtures thereof;
wherein M is hydrogen or a cation which provides charge neutrality. For the purposes of the present invention, all M units, whether associated with a hydrophobically modified zwitterionic polyamine, surfactant, or adjunct ingredient, can either be a hydrogen atom or a cation depending upon the form isolated by the artisan or the relative pH of the system wherein the compound is used. Non-limiting examples of preferred cations include sodium, potassium, ammonium, and mixtures thereof. The index f is from 0 to about 10, one embodiment of the present invention fixes the range of the index f from 0 to 2.
The index x which describes the average number of alkyleneoxy units attached to the backbone nitrogen is from about 15 to about 30, preferably from 15 to 25, more preferably from 18 to 23, most preferred average value of alkyleneoxy units is 20. The formulator will recognize that when ethoxylating a zwitterionic polyamine, only an average number or statistical distribution of alkyleneoxy units will be known. Therefore, depending upon how xe2x80x9ctightlyxe2x80x9d or how xe2x80x9cexactlyxe2x80x9d a zwitterionic polyamine is alkoxylated, the average value may vary from embodiment to embodiment.
Q is a hydrophobic quaternizing unit and each Q is independently C8-C30 linear or branched alkyl, C6-C30 cycloalkyl, C7-C30 substituted or unsubstituted alkylenearyl, and mixtures thereof; in one embodiment of the present invention Q is a hydrophobic quaternizing unit selected from the group consisting of C7-C30 substituted or unsubstituted alkylenearyl, and mixtures thereof; more preferably benzyl, substituted benzyl, naphthyl, substituted naphthyl, and mixtures thereof. For the purposes of the present invention the formulae: 
stands for the term xe2x80x9cnaphthylxe2x80x9d depending upon whether said unit comprises xcex1-substitution or xcex2-substitution. The index w has the value from 0 to 20. Other alkylene aryl units include besides benzyl, alkylenearyl units having the formula: 
wherein the index z is from 1 to 24.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d as it applies to alkylenearyl units suitable as Q units, are one or more C1-C12 linear or branch alkyl moieties, provided the total number of carbon atoms including the aromatic ring does not exceed 30 carbon atoms.
A non-limiting example of a substituted alkylenearyl unit according to the present invention has the formula: 
which is a 3,5-di-tert-butyl benzyl moiety.
The index n represents the number of secondary nitrogens in the backbone. The index n has the value from 0 to 4, preferably from 0 to 2.
X is an anion present in sufficient amount to provide electronic neutrality. Non-limiting examples of anions are chlorine, bromine, iodine, methylsulfate, and mixtures thereof.
An example of a preferred hydrophobically modified zwitterionic polyamine according to the present invention has the formula: 
wherein X is a water soluble anion selected from the group consisting of chlorine, bromine, iodine, methylsulfate, and mixtures thereof.
The laundry detergent compositions of the present invention comprise from about 0.01%, preferably from about 1%, more preferably from about 5%, most preferably from 10% to about 80%, preferably to about 50%, more preferably to about 30%, by weight of a surfactant system, said surfactant system comprising one or more surfactants selected from:
i) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more anionic surfactants;
ii) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof.
A preferred surfactant system according to the present invention comprises from about 0.01 % by weight, of one or more surfactants selected from:
i) from 1% to about 100% by weight, of an anionic surfactant selected from:
a) linear alkyl benzene sulfonates;
b) mid-chain branched aryl sulfonate surfactants having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein A is a mid-chain branched alkyl unit having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R and R1 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, provided the total number of carbon atoms in said alkyl unit is from 6 to 18 and at least one of R and R1 is not hydrogen; x is an integer from 0 to 13; y is an integer from 0 to 13; z is 0 or 1; R2 is hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; Mxe2x80x2 is a water soluble cation with sufficient charge to provide neutrality;
c) branched alkyl sulfate surfactants having the formula:
CH3CH2(CH2)mCH2OSO3M;
or the formula:
CH3CH2(CH2)mCH2(OCH2CH2)yOSO3M;
d) mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate surfactants having the formula: 
or the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R, R1, and R2 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, provided the total number of carbon atoms in said surfactant is from 14 to 20 and at least one of R, R1, and R2 is not hydrogen; the index w is an integer from 0 to 13; x is an integer from 0 to 13; y is an integer from 0 to 13; z is an integer of at least 1; provided w+x+y+z is from 8 to 14 and the total number of carbon atoms in a surfactant is from 14 to 20; R3 is ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,4-butylene, and mixtures thereof; the average value of the index m is at least about 0.01; M is a water soluble cation of sufficient charge to provide electronic neutrality;
ii) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof.
Depending upon the embodiment of the present invention one or more categories of surfactants may be chosen by the formulator, however, at least one anionic or at least one nonionic surfactant must be present. Within each category of surfactant, more than one type of surfactant can be selected.
Nonlimiting examples of surfactants useful herein include:
a) C11-C18 alkyl benzene sulfonates (LAS);
b) C10-C20 primary, branched-chain and random alkyl sulfates (AS);
c) C10-C18 secondary (2,3) alkyl sulfates having the formula: 
wherein x and (y+1) are integers of at least about 7, preferably at least about 9; said surfactants disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,258 Morris, issued Feb. 8, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,041 Lutz, issued Dec. 24, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,101 Lutz et al., issued Sep. 20, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,277 Prieto, issued Feb. 14, 1995 each incorporated herein by reference;
d) C10-C18 alkyl alkoxy sulfates (AExS) wherein preferably x is from 1-7;
e) C10-C18 alkyl alkoxy carboxylates preferably comprising 1-5 ethoxy units;
f) C12-C18 alkyl ethoxylates, C6-C12 alkyl phenol alkoxylates wherein the alkoxylate units are a mixture of ethyleneoxy and propyleneoxy units, C12-C18 alcohol and C6-C12 alkyl phenol condensates with ethylene oxide/propylene oxide block polymers inter alia Pluronic(copyright) ex BASF which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678 Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975, incorporated herein by reference;
g) Alkylpolysaccharides as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647 Llenado, issued Jan. 26, 1986, incorporated herein by reference;
h) Polyhydroxy fatty acid amides having the formula: 
wherein R is C7-C21 linear alkyl, C7-C21 branched alkyl, C7-C21 linear alkenyl, C7-C21 branched alkenyl, and mixtures thereof.
R1 is ethylene; R2 is C3-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably R2 is 1,2-propylene. Nonionic surfactants which comprise a mixture of R1 and R2 units preferably comprise from about 4 to about 12 ethylene units in combination with from about 1 to about 4 1,2-propylene units. The units may be alternating, or grouped together in any combination suitable to the formulator. Preferably the ratio of R1 units to R2 units is from about 4:1 to about 8:1. Preferably an R2 units (i.e. 1,2-propylene) is attached to the nitrogen atom followed by the balance of the chain comprising from 4 to 8 ethylene units.
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen.
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen. When the index m is equal to 2 the index n must be equal to 0 and the R4 unit is absent and is instead replaced by a xe2x80x94[( R1O)x(R2O)yR3] unit.
The index m is 1 or 2, the index n is 0 or 1, provided that when m is equal to 1, n is equal to 1; and when m is 2 n is 0; preferably m is equal to 1 and n is equal to one, resulting in one xe2x80x94[(R1O)x(R2O)yR3] unit and R4 being present on the nitrogen. The index x is from 0 to about 50, preferably from about 3 to about 25, more preferably from about 3 to about 10. The index y is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0, however when the index y is not equal to 0, y is from 1 to about 4. Preferably all of the alkyleneoxy units are ethyleneoxy units. Those skilled in the art of ethoxylated polyoxyalkylene alkyl amide surface active agents will recognized that the values for the indices x and y are average values and the true values may range over several values depending upon the process used to alkoxylate the amides.
Suitable means for preparing the polyoxyalkylene alkylamide surface active agents of the present invention can be found in xe2x80x9cSurfactant Science Seriesxe2x80x9d, Editor Martin Schick, Volume I, Chapter 8 (1967) and Volume XIX, Chapter 1 (1987) included herein by reference.
Mid-chain Branched Alkyl Sulfates
The surfactant systems of the present invention may comprise a mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate surfactant and/or a mid-chain branched alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactant. Because mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate or alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactants are not required when mid-chain branched aryl sulfonate surfactants are present, the surfactant system comprises from 0%, when present from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of the surfactant system. When the mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate surfactants or mid-chain branched alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactants comprise 100% of the surfactant system said surfactants will comprise up to 60% by weight of the final laundry detergent composition.
The mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate surfactants of the present invention have the formula: 
the alkyl alkoxy sulfates have the formula: 
wherein R, R1, and R2 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; provided at least one of R, R1, and R2 is not hydrogen; preferably R, R1, and R2 are methyl; preferably one of R, R1, and R2 is methyl and the other units are hydrogen. The total number of carbon atoms in the mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate and alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactants is from 14 to 20; the index w is an integer from 0 to 13; x is an integer from 0 to 13; y is an integer from 0 to 13; z is an integer of at least 1; provided w+x+y+z is from 8 to 14 and the total number of carbon atoms in a surfactant is from 14 to 20; R3 is C1-C4 linear or branched alkylene, preferably ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,4-butylene, and mixtures thereof. However, a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises from 1 to 3 units wherein R3 is 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, or mixtures thereof followed by the balance of the R3 units comprising ethylene units. Another preferred embodiment comprises R3 units which are randomly ethylene and 1,2-propylene units. The average value of the index m is at least about 0.01. When the index m has low values, the surfactant system comprises mostly alkyl sulfates with a small amount of alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactant. Some tertiary carbon atoms may be present in the alkyl chain, however, this embodiment is not desired.
M denotes a cation, preferably hydrogen, a water soluble cation, and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of water soluble cations include sodium, potassium, lithium, ammonium, alkyl ammonium, and mixtures thereof.
The preferred mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate and alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactants of the present invention are xe2x80x9csubstantially linearxe2x80x9d surfactants. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially linearxe2x80x9d is defined for the purposes of the present invention as xe2x80x9calkyl units which comprise one branching unit or the chemical reaction products which comprise mixtures of linear (non-branched) alkyl units and alkyl units which comprise one branching unitxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9cchemical reaction productsxe2x80x9d refers to the admixture obtained by a process wherein substantially linear alkyl units are the desired product but nevertheless some non-branched alkyl units are formed. When this definition is taken together with preferably one of R, R1, and R2 is methyl and the other units are hydrogen, the preferred mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate and alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactants comprise one methyl branch, preferably said methyl branch is not on the xcex1, xcex2, or the second to the last carbon atom. Typically the branched chains are a mixture of isomers.
The following illustrate preferred examples of mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate and alkoxy alkyl sulfate surfactants. 
Mid-chain Branched Aryl Sulphonates
The surfactant systems of the present invention may comprise a mid-chain branched aryl sulphonate surfactant. Because mid-chain branched aryl sulfonate surfactants may not be present when mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate and/or alkyl alkoxy surfactants are present, the surfactant system comprises from 0%, when present from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of the surfactant system. When the mid-chain branched aryl sulphonate surfactants comprise 100% of the surfactant system said mid-chain branched aryl sulphonate surfactants will comprise up to 60% by weight of the final laundry detergent composition.
The mid-chain branched aryl sulphonates of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein A is a mid-chain branched alkyl unit having the formula: 
wherein R and R1 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof, provided at least one of R and R1 is not hydrogen; preferably at least one R or R1 is methyl; wherein the total number of carbon atoms in said alkyl unit is from 6 to 18. Some tertiary carbon atoms may be present in the alkyl chain, however, this embodiment is not desired.
The integer x is from 0 to 13. The integer y is from 0 to 13. The integer z is either 0 or 1, preferably 0.
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof. Preferably R2 is hydrogen.
Mxe2x80x2 denotes a water soluble cation with sufficient charge to provide neutrality, preferably hydrogen, a water soluble cation, and mixtures thereof. Non-limiting examples of water soluble cations include sodium, potassium, lithium, ammonium, alkyl ammonium, and mixtures thereof.
In one embodiment of the present invention mid-chain branched aryl sulphonate surfactants are xe2x80x9csubstantially linear arylxe2x80x9d surfactants. The term xe2x80x9csubstantially linear arylxe2x80x9d is defined for the purposes of the present invention as xe2x80x9can alkyl unit which is taken together with an aryl unit wherein said alkyl unit preferably comprises one branching unit, however, a non-branched linear alkyl unit having an aryl unit bonded to the 2-carbon position as part of an admixture is included as a substantially linear aryl surfactantxe2x80x9d. The preferred alkyl units do not have a methyl branch on the second to the last carbon atom. Typically the branched chains are a mixture of isomers. However, in the case of the mid-chained branched aryl sulphonates of the present invention, the relative position of the aryl moiety is key to the functionality of the surfactant. Preferably the aryl moiety is attached to the second carbon atom in the branched chain as illustrated herein below.
In one or more embodiments mid-chain branched aryl sulphonates of the present invention will comprise a mixture of branched chains. Preferably R1 is methyl, the index z is equal to 0, and the sulphate moiety is para (1,4) to the branched alkyl substituent thereby resulting in a xe2x80x9c2-phenyl aryl sulphonatexe2x80x9d defined herein by the general formula: 
Typically 2-phenyl aryl sulphonates are formed as a mixture together with xe2x80x9c3-phenyl aryl sulphonatesxe2x80x9d defined herein by the general formula: 
The surfactant properties of the mid-chain branched aryl sulphonates of the present invention can be modified by varying the ratio of 2-phenyl to 3-phenyl isomers in the final surfactant mixture. A convenient means for describing the relative amounts of isomers present is the xe2x80x9c2/3 phenyl indexxe2x80x9d defined herein as xe2x80x9c100 times the quotient of the amount of 2-phenyl isomer present divided by the amount of the 3-phenyl isomer which is presentxe2x80x9d. Any convenient means, NMR, inter alia, can be used to determine the relative amounts of isomers present. A preferred 2/3 phenyl index is at least about 275 which corresponds to at least 2.75 times more 2-phenyl isomer present than the 3-phenyl isomer in the surfactant mixture. The preferred 2/3-phenyl index according to the present invention is from about 275, more preferably from about 350, most preferably from about 500 to about 10,000, preferably to about 1200, more preferably to about 700.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will recognize that the mid-chain branched surfactants of the present invention will be a mixture of isomers and the composition of the mixture will vary depending upon the process which is selected by the formulator to make the surfactants. For example, the following admixture is considered to comprise a substantially linear mid-chain branched aryl sulphonate admixture according to the present invention. Sodium para-(7-methylnonan-2-yl)benzenesulphonate, sodium para-(6-methylnonan-2-yl)benzenesulphonate, sodium para-(7-methylnonan-3-yl)benzene-sulphonate, sodium para-(7-methyldecan-2-yl)benzenesulphonate, sodium para-(7-methylnonanyl)benzenesulphonate.
Nonionic Systems
Another preferred surfactant system comprises a high level of one or more nonionic surfactants. Such system comprises:
i) from about 85% to about 99.9% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants;
ii) optionally, from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more anionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from about 0.1% to about 15% by weight, of one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof.
Non-limiting examples of nonionic surfactants according to the present invention include:
i) C12-C18 alkyl ethoxylates, inter alia, NEODOL(copyright) nonionic surfactants ex Shell;
ii) C6-C12 alkyl phenol alkoxylates wherein the alkoxylate units are a mixture of ethyleneoxy and propyleneoxy units;
iii) C12-C18 alcohol and C6-C12 alkyl phenol condensates with ethylene oxide/propylene oxide block polymers inter alia Pluronic(copyright) ex BASF which are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,678 Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975, incorporated herein by reference;
iv) C14-C22 mid-chain branched alcohols, BA having the formula: 
v) C14-C22 mid-chain branched alkyl alkoxylates, BAEx having the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein R, R1, and R2 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, and mixtures thereof; provided at least one of R, R1, and R2 is not hydrogen; preferably R, R1, and R2 are methyl; preferably one of R, R1, and R2 is methyl and the other units are hydrogen. The total number of carbon atoms in the mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate and alkyl alkoxy sulfate surfactants is from 14 to 20; the index w is an integer from 0 to 13; x is an integer from 0 to 13; y is an integer from 0 to 13; z is an integer of at least 1; provided w+x+y+z is from 8 to 14 and the total number of carbon atoms in a surfactant is from 14 to 20; R3 is C1-C4 linear or branched alkylene, preferably ethylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,4-butylene, and mixtures thereof;
vi) Alkylpolysaccharides as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,647 Llenado, issued Jan. 26, 1986, incorporated herein by reference;
vii) Polyhydroxy fatty acid amides having the formula: 
wherein R7 is C5-C31 alkyl; R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl, Q is a polyhydroxyalkyl moiety having a linear alkyl chain with at least 3 hydroxyls directly connected to the chain, or an alkoxylated derivative thereof; preferred alkoxy is ethoxy or propoxy, and mixtures thereof; preferred Q is derived from a reducing sugar in a reductive amination reaction, more preferably Q is a glycityl moiety; Q is more preferably selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94CH2(CHOH)nCH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(CH2OH)(CHOH)nxe2x88x921CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2(CHOH)2(CHORxe2x80x2)(CHOH)CH2OH, and alkoxylated derivatives thereof, wherein n is an integer from 3 to 5, inclusive, and Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or a cyclic or aliphatic monosaccharide, which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,393 Connor et al., issued Feb. 6, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,45,982 Murch et al., issued Oct. 3, 1995, both incorporated herein by reference.
A non-limiting example of a nonionic surfactant suitable for use in the present invention has the formula: 
wherein R is C7C21 linear alkyl, C7-C21 branched alkyl, C7-C21 linear alkenyl, C7-C21 branched alkenyl, and mixtures thereof.
R1 is ethylene; R2 is C3-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably R2 is 1,2-propylene. Nonionic surfactants which comprise a mixture of R1 and R2 units preferably comprise from about 4 to about 12 ethylene units in combination with from about 1 to about 4 1,2-propylene units. The units may be alternating, or grouped together in any combination suitable to the formulator. Preferably the ratio of R1 units to R2 units is from about 4:1 to about 8:1. Preferably an R2 units (i.e. 1,2-propylene) is attached to the nitrogen atom followed by the balance of the chain comprising from 4 to 8 ethylene units.
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen or methyl, more preferably hydrogen.
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C4 linear alkyl, C3-C4 branched alkyl, and mixtures thereof; preferably hydrogen. When the index m is equal to 2 the index n must be equal to 0 and the R4 unit is absent and is instead replaced by a xe2x80x94[(R1O)x(R2O)yR3] unit.
The index m is 1 or 2, the index n is 0 or 1, provided that when m is equal to 1, n is equal to 1; and when m is 2 n is 0; preferably m is equal to 1 and n is equal to one, resulting in one xe2x80x94[(R1O)x(R2O)yR3] unit and R4 being present on the nitrogen. The index x is from 0 to about 50, preferably from about 3 to about 25, more preferably from about 3 to about 10. The index y is from 0 to about 10, preferably 0, however when the index y is not equal to 0, y is from 1 to about 4. Preferably all of the alkyleneoxy units are ethyleneoxy units. Those skilled in the art of ethoxylated polyoxyalkylene alkyl amide surface active agents will recognized that the values for the indices x and y are average values and the true values may range over several values depending upon the process used to alkoxylate the amides.
Non-limiting examples of surfactants other than nonionic surfactants which are suitable for use in the present invention include:
a) C11-C18 alkyl benzene sulfonates (LAS);
b) C6-C18 mid-chain branched aryl sulfonates (BLAS);
c) C10-C20 primary, xcex1 or xcfx89-branched, and random alkyl sulfates (AS);
d) C14-C20 mid-chain branched alkyl sulfates (BAS);
e) C10-C18 secondary (2,3) alkyl sulfates as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,258 Morris, issued Feb. 8, 1966; U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,041 Lutz, issued Dec. 24, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,101 Lutz et al., issued Sep. 20, 1994; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,277 Prieto, issued Feb. 14, 1995 each incorporated herein by reference;
f) C10-C18 alkyl alkoxy sulfates (AExS) wherein preferably x is from 1-7;
g) C14-C20 mid-chain branched alkyl alkoxy sulfates (BAExS).
An example of a preferred cationic surfactant according to the present invention includes cationic surfactants having the formula: 
wherein R is C12-C14 alkyl and X is a water soluble cation.
The compositions of the present invention may be in any form, inter alia, liquid, granular, paste. Depending upon the specific form of the laundry composition, as well as, the expected use thereof, the formulator may will use different surfactant and adjunct ingredient combinations.
In one aspect, Heavy Duty Granular compositions according to the present invention comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from 1%, most preferably from 3% to about 20%, preferably to about 10%, more preferably to about 7% by weight, of a hydrophobically modified polyamine; and
b) from about 0.01% by weight, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 60%, preferably to about 30% by weight, of said composition, of a surfactant system, said surfactant system comprising:
i) from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of a surfactant selected from the group consisting of alkyl sulfate surfactants, alkoxy sulfate surfactants, mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate surfactants, mid-chain branched alkoxy sulfate surfactants, mid-chain branched aryl sulfonate surfactants, and mixtures thereof;
ii) optionally and preferably, from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of one or more anionic surfactants;
iii) optionally, from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants.
HDG laundry detergent compositions will typically comprise more of anionic detersive surfactants. Therefore, the formulator will employ a zwitterionic polyamine having a greater number of anionic units than the number of backbone cationic units. This net charge balance will ameliorate the negative interaction of the surfactant molecules with the hydrophilic soil active zwitterionic polymers. In another aspect, Heavy Duty Granular compositions according to the present invention comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from 1%, most preferably from 3% to about 20%, preferably to about 10%, more preferably to about 7% by weight, of a hydrophobically modified polyamine; and
b) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 1%, more preferably from about 5%, most preferably from 10% to about 80%, preferably to about 50%, more preferably to about 30% by weight of a surfactant system, said surfactant system comprising:
i) from about 85%, preferably from about 90%, more preferably from about 95% by weight to about 99.9% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more nonionic surfactants;
ii) optionally and preferably, from 0.1%, preferably from about 5% more preferably from about 10% to about 15% by weight, of the surfactant system of one or more anionic surfactants;
iii) optionally and preferably, from 0.1%, preferably from about 5% more preferably from about 10% to about 15% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic, cationic, ampholytic surfactants, and mixtures thereof.
HDG laundry detergent compositions will typically comprise more of anionic detersive surfactants than nonionic surfactants, however, in one preferred embodiment of the present invention relating to detergents in the form of a bar wherein surfactants are used as binders as well as functioning as detersive agents, at least about 50% by weight, of the HDG surfactant systems will comprise nonionic surfactants.
By contrast, the Heavy Duty Liquid (HDL) compositions according to the present invention comprise:
a) from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from 1%, most preferably from 3% to about 20%, preferably to about 10%, more preferably to about 5% by weight, of a zwitterionic polyamine wherein said polyamine comprises less than or equal number of anionic substituents than the number of backbone quaternary nitrogen units; and
b) from about 0.01% by weight, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 60%, preferably to about 30% by weight, of said composition, of a surfactant system, said surfactant system comprising:
i) from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of a surfactant selected from the group consisting of mid-chain branched alkyl sulfate surfactants, mid-chain branched alkoxy sulfate surfactants, mid-chain branched aryl sulfonate surfactants, and mixtures thereof;
ii) preferably, from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants, said nonionic surfactants selected form the group consisting of alcohols, alcohol ethoxylates, polyoxyalkylene alkylamides, and mixtures thereof;
iii) optionally, from 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1% more preferably from about 1% to about 100%, preferably to about 80% by weight, preferably to about 60%, most preferably to about 30% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants.
HDL laundry detergent compositions will typically comprise more of a lesser amount of an anionic detersive surfactant and more nonionic surfactants. Therefore, the formulator will employ a zwitterionic polyamine having an equal number of anionic units as the number of cationic units or a greater number of cationic backbone units than the number of anionic units. cl BLEACHING SYSTEM
The hydrophobically modified polyamine-comprising laundry detergent compositions of the present invention may optionally comprise a bleaching system. Bleaching systems typically comprise a xe2x80x9cbleaching agentxe2x80x9d (source of hydrogen peroxide) and an xe2x80x9cinitiatorxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccatalystxe2x80x9d.
Preferred laundry detergent compositions of the present invention which comprise a bleaching system, comprise:
a) from about 0.01% by weight, of a hydrophobically modified polyamine according to the present invention;
b) from about 0.01% by weight, of a surfactant system comprising:
i) from 0% to 100% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more anionic surfactants;
ii) from 0% to 100% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more nonionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof;
c) from about 1%, preferably from about 5% to about 80%, preferably to about 50% by weight, of the laundry detergent composition, a peroxygen bleaching system comprising:
i) from about 40%, preferably from about 50%, more preferably from about 60% to about 100%, preferably to about 95%, more preferably to about 80% by weight, of the bleaching system, a source of hydrogen peroxide;
ii) optionally from about 0.1%, preferably from about 0.5% to about 60%, preferably to about 40% by weight, of the beaching system, a beach activator;
iii) optionally from about 1 ppb (0.0000001%), more preferably from about 100 ppb (0.00001%), yet more preferably from about 500 ppb (0.00005%), still more preferably from about 1 ppm (0.0001%) to about 99.9%, more preferably to about 50%, yet more preferably to about 5%, still more preferably to about 500 ppm (0.05%) by weight of the composition, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst;
iv) optionally from about 0.1% by weight, of a pre-formed peroxygen bleaching agent; and
d) the balance carriers and other adjunct ingredients.
Bleaching Agentsxe2x80x94Hydrogen peroxide sources are described in detail in the herein incorporated Kirk Othmer""s Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 4th Ed (1992, John Wiley and Sons), Vol. 4, pp. 271-300 37 Bleaching Agents (Survey)xe2x80x9d, and include the various forms of sodium perborate and sodium percarbonate, including various coated and modified forms.
Sources of hydrogen peroxide which are suitable for use in the compositions of the present invention include, but are not limited to, perborates, percarbonates, perphosphates, persulfates, and mixtures thereof. Preferred sources of hydrogen peroxide are sodium perborate monohydrate, sodium perborate tetrahydrate, sodium percarbonate and sodium persulfate, more preferably are sodium perborate monohydrate, sodium perborate tetrahydrate, and sodium percarbonate. When present the source of hydrogen peroxide is present at a level of from about 40%, preferably from about 50%, more preferably from about 60% to about 100%, preferably to about 95%, more preferably to about 80% by weight, of the bleaching system. Embodiments which are bleach comprising pre-soak compositions may comprise from 5% to 99% of the source of hydrogen peroxide.
A preferred percarbonate bleach comprises dry particles having an average particle size in the range from about 500 micrometers to about 1,000 micrometers, not more than about 10% by weight of said particles being smaller than about 200 micrometers and not more than about 10% by weight of said particles being larger than about 1,250 micrometers. Optionally, the percarbonate can be coated with a silicate, borate or water-soluble surfactants.
Bleach Activators
Preferably, the source of hydrogen peroxide (peroxygen bleach component) in the composition is formulated with an activator (peracid precursor). The activator is present at levels of from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.5%, more preferably from about 1% to about 15%, preferably to about 10%, more preferably to about 8%, by weight of the composition. Also, bleach activators will comprise from about 0.1% to about 60% by weight, of the beaching system. When the herein described bleaching system comprises 60% by weight, of an activator (the maximal amount) and said composition (bleaching composition, laundry detergent, or otherwise) comprises 15% by weight of said activator (the maximal amount by weight), said composition will comprise 25% by weight of a bleaching system (60% of which is bleach activator, 40% a source of hydrogen peroxide). However, this is not meant to restrict the formulator to a 60:40 ratio of activator to hydrogen peroxide source.
Preferably the mole ratio of peroxygen bleaching compound (as AvO) to bleach activator in the present invention generally ranges from at least 1:1, preferably from about 20:1, more preferably from about 10:1 to about 1:1, preferably to about 3:1.
Preferred activators are selected from the group consisting of tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED), benzoylcaprolactam (BzCL), 4-nitrobenzoylcaprolactam, 3-chlorobenzoyl-caprolactam, benzoyloxybenzenesulphonate (BOBS), nonanoyloxybenzenesulphonate (NOBS), phenyl benzoate (PhBz), decanoyloxybenzenesulphonate (C10-OBS), benzoylvalerolactam (BZVL), octanoyloxybenzenesulphonate (C8-OBS), perhydrolyzable esters and mixtures thereof, most preferably benzoylcaprolactam and benzoylvalerolactam. Particularly preferred bleach activators in the pH range from about 8 to about 9.5 are those selected having an OBS or VL leaving group.
Preferred hydrophobic bleach activators include, but are not limited to, nonanoyloxybenzenesulphonate (NOBS), 4-[N-(nonaoyl) amino hexanoyloxy]-benzene sulfonate sodium salt (NACA-OBS) an example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,434, dodecanoyloxybenzenesulphonate (LOBS or C12-OBS), 10-undecenoyloxybenzenesulfonate (UDOBS or C11-OBS with unsaturation in the 10 position), and decanoyloxybenzoic acid (DOBA).
Preferred bleach activators are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,504 Christie et al., issued Dec. 16, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,679 Christie et al. issued Dec. 9, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,401 Willey et al., issued Nov. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,014 Hartshorn et al., issued Nov. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,412 Willey et al., issued Apr. 11, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,413 Willey et al., issued Apr. 11, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,045 Mitchel et al., issued Jul. 14, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,934 Chung et al., issued Nov. 1, 1983, and copending patent applications U. S. Ser. Nos. 08/709,072, 08/064,564; acyl lactam activators, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,504, 5,695,679 and 5,686,014, each of which is cited herein above, are very useful herein, especially the acyl caprolactams (see for example WO 94-28102 A) and acyl valerolactams, U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,639 Willey et al., issued Apr. 2, 1996 all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Quaternary substituted bleach activators may also be included. The present cleaning compositions preferably comprise a quaternary substituted bleach activator (QSBA) or a quaternary substituted peracid (QSP); more preferably, the former. Preferred QSBA structures are further described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,015 Willey et al., issued Nov. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,421 Taylor et al., issued Aug. 5, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,747 Gosselink et al., issued Oct. 24, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,888 Miracle et al., issued Dec. 17, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,136 Taylor et al., issued Nov. 26, 1996; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Highly preferred bleach activators useful herein are amide-substituted as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,504, 5,695,679, and 5,686,014 each of which are cited herein above. Preferred examples of such bleach activators include: (6-octanamidocaproyl)oxybenzenesulfonate, (6-nonanamidocaproyl)oxybenzenesulfonate, (6-decanamidocaproyl)oxybenzenesulfonate and mixtures thereof.
Other useful activators, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,698,504, 5,695,679, U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,014 each of which is cited herein above and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,723 Hodge et al., issued Oct. 30, 1990, include benzoxazin-type activators, such as a C6H4 ring to which is fused in the 1,2-positions a moiety -xe2x80x94C(O)OC(R1)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94.
Depending on the activator and precise application, good bleaching results can be obtained from bleaching systems having with in-use pH of from about 6 to about 13, preferably from about 9.0 to about 10.5. Typically, for example, activators with electron-withdrawing moieties are used for near-neutral or sub-neutral pH ranges. Alkalis and buffering agents can be used to secure such pH.
Transition Metal Bleach Catalyst
The laundry detergent compositions of the present invention optionally comprises a bleaching system which contains one or more bleach catalysts. Selected bleach catalysts inter alia 5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tertaaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese (II) chloride may be formulated into bleaching systems which do not require a source of hydrogen peroxide or peroxygen bleach. The compositions comprise from about 1 ppb (0.0000001%), more preferably from about 100 ppb (0.00001%), yet more preferably from about 500 ppb (0.00005%), still more preferably from about 1 ppm (0.0001%) to about 99.9%, more preferably to about 50%, yet more preferably to about 5%, still more preferably to about 500 ppm (0.05%) by weight of the composition, of a transition-metal bleach catalyst
Non-limiting examples of suitable manganese-based catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,282 Miracle et al., issued Nov. 19, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,621 Favre et al., issued Sep. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,594 Favre et al., issued Sep. 14, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,416 Jureller et al., issued Mar. 16, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,606 van Vliet et al., issued May 19, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,243 Bragg, issued Feb. 7, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,611 van Kralingen, issued May 19, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,455 Rerek, issued Mar. 1, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,944 Madison, issued Feb. 8, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,612 van Dijk et al., issued Sep. 21, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,779 Kerschner et al., issued Oct. 26, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,117 Kerschner et al., issued Jan. 18, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,147 Kerschner et al., issued Dec. 28, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,161 Kerschner et al., issued Oct. 6, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,084 Martens et al., issued Jul. 13, 1993; and European Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 549,271 A1, 549,272 A1, 544,440 A2, and 544,490 A1.
Non-limiting examples of suitable cobalt-based catalysts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,936 Perkins et al., issued Jan. 28, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,967 Miracle et al., issued Jan. 21, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,030 Perkins et al., issued Dec. 30, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,410 Diakun et al, issued Mar. 7,1989; M. L. Tobe, xe2x80x9cBase Hydrolysis of Transition-Metal Complexesxe2x80x9d, Adv. Inorg. Bioinorg. Mech., (1983), 2, pages 1-94; J. Chem. Ed. (1989), 66 (12), 1043-45; The Synthesis and Characterization of Inorganic Compounds, W. L. Jolly (Prentice-Hall; 1970), pp. 461-3; Inorg. Chem., 18, 1497-1502 (1979); Inorg. Chem., 21, 2881-2885 (1982); Inorg. Chem., 18, 2023-2025 (1979); Inorg. Synthesis, 173-176 (1960); and Journal of Physical Chemistry, 56, 22-25 (1952).
Further examples of preferred macrocyclic ligand comprising bleach catalysts are described in WO 98/39406 A1 published Sep. 11, 1998 and included herein by reference. Suitable examples of these bleach catalysts include:
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II)
Diaquo-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II) hexafluorophosphate
Aquo-hydroxy-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(III) hexafluorophosphate
Diaquo-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II) tetrafluoroborate
Dichloro-5,12-dimethyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(III) hexafluorophosphate
Dichloro-5,12-di-n-butyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II)
Dichloro-5,12-dibenzyl-1,5,8,12-tetraazabicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-n-butyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-n-octyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II)
Dichloro-5-n-butyl-12-methyl-1,5,8,12-tetraaza-bicyclo[6.6.2]hexadecane manganese(II).
Pre-formed Bleaching Agents
The bleaching systems of the present invention may optionally further comprise from 0.1%, preferably from 1%, more preferably from 5% to about 10%, preferably to about 7% by weight, of one or more pre-formed bleaching agents. Pre-formed bleaching materials typically have the general formula: 
wherein R is a C1-C22 alkylene, C1-C22 substituted alkylene, phenylene, C6-C22 substituted phenylene, and mixtures thereof, Y is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, aryl, xe2x80x94C(O)OH, xe2x80x94C(O)OOH, and mixtures thereof.
The organic percarboxylic acids usable in the present invention can contain either one or two peroxy groups and can be either aliphatic or aromatic. When the organic percarboxylic acid is aliphatic, the unsubstituted acid has the general formula: 
wherein Y can be hydrogen, methyl, methyl chloride, carboxylate, percarboxylate; and n is an integer having the value from 1 to 20.
When the organic percarboxylic acid is aromatic, the unsubstituted acid has the general formula: 
wherein Y can be hydrogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, carboxylate, percarboxylate, and mixtures thereof.
Typical monoperoxy percarboxylic acids useful herein include alkyl percarboxylic acids and aryl percarboxylic acids such as:
i) peroxybenzoic acid and ring-substituted peroxybenzoic acids, e.g., peroxy-o-naphthoic acid;
ii) aliphatic, substituted aliphatic and arylalkyl monoperoxy acids, e.g. peroxylauric acid, peroxystearic acid, and N,N-phthaloylaminoperoxycaproic acid (PAP).
Typical diperoxy percarboxylic acids useful herein include alkyl diperoxy acids and aryldiperoxy acids, such as:
iii) 1,12-diperoxydodecanedioic acid;
iv) 1,9-diperoxyazelaic acid;
v) diperoxybrassylic acid; diperoxysebacic acid and diperoxyisophthalic acid;
vi) 2-decyldiperoxybutane-1,4-dioic acid;
vii) 4,4xe2x80x2-sulfonybisperoxybenzoic acid.
A non-limiting example of a highly preferred pre-formed bleach includes 6-nonylamino-6-oxoperoxycaproic acid (NAPAA) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551 Burns et al., issued Jan. 6, 1987 included herein by reference.
As well as the herein described peroxygen bleaching compositions, the compositions of the present invention may also comprise as the bleaching agent a chlorine-type bleaching material. Such agents are well known in the art, and include for example sodium dichloroisocyanurate (xe2x80x9cNaDCCxe2x80x9d). However, chlorine-type bleaches are less preferred for compositions which comprise enzymes.
The following are non-limiting examples of adjunct ingredients useful in the laundry compositions of the present invention, said adjunct ingredients include builders, optical brighteners, soil release polymers, dye transfer agents, dispersents, enzymes, suds suppressers, dyes, perfumes, colorants, filler salts, hydrotropes, photoactivators, fluorescers, fabric conditioners, hydrolyzable surfactants, preservatives, anti-oxidants, chelants, stabilizers, anti-shrinkage agents, anti-wrinkle agents, germicides, fungicides, anti corrosion agents, and mixtures thereof.
Enzymes
The term xe2x80x9cenzymexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdetersive enzymexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any enzyme having a cleaning, stain removing or otherwise beneficial effect in a laundry, hard surface cleaning, or other cleaning formulation or composition as described herein. In general, enzymes are present in the compositions of the present invention at a level of from 0.0001%, more preferably from 0.0005%, most preferably from 0.001% to 2%, preferably to 0.1%, more preferably to 0.02% by weight, of pure enzyme. Preferred enzymes are hydrolases such as proteases, amylases and lipases. Preferred enzymes for liquid laundry purposes include, but are not limited to, inter alia proteases, cellulases, lipases and peroxidases.
Protease Enzymes
The preferred liquid laundry detergent compositions according to the present invention further comprise at least 0.001% by weight, of a protease enzyme. However, an effective amount of protease enzyme is sufficient for use in the liquid laundry detergent compositions described herein. The term xe2x80x9can effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to any amount capable of producing a cleaning, stain removal, soil removal, whitening, deodorizing, or freshness improving effect on substrates such as fabrics. In practical terms for current commercial preparations, typical amounts are up to about 5 mg by weight, more typically 0.01 mg to 3 mg, of active enzyme per gram of the detergent composition. Stated otherwise, the compositions herein will typically comprise from 0.001% to 5%, preferably 0.01%-1% by weight of a commercial enzyme preparation. The protease enzymes of the present invention are usually present in such commercial preparations at levels sufficient to provide from 0.005 to 0.1 Anson units (AU) of activity per gram of composition.
Preferred liquid laundry detergent compositions of the present invention comprise modified protease enzymes derived from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens or Bacillus lentus. For the purposes of the present invention, protease enzymes derived from B. amyloliquefaciens are further referred to as xe2x80x9csubtilisin BPNxe2x80x9d also referred to as xe2x80x9cProtease Axe2x80x9d and protease enzymes derived from B. Lentus are further referred to as xe2x80x9csubtilisin 309xe2x80x9d. For the purposes of the present invention, the numbering of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin, as described in the patent applications of A. Baeck, et al, entitled xe2x80x9cProtease-Containing Cleaning Compositionsxe2x80x9d having U.S. Ser. No. 08/322,676, serves as the amino acid sequence numbering system for both subtilisin BPNxe2x80x2 and subtilisin 309.
Derivatives of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisinxe2x80x94BPNxe2x80x2 enzymes
A preferred protease enzyme for use in the present invention is a variant of Protease A (BPNxe2x80x2) which is a non-naturally occurring carbonyl hydrolase variant having a different proteolytic activity, stability, substrate specificity, pH profile and/or performance characteristic as compared to the precursor carbonyl hydrolase from which the amino acid sequence of the variant is derived. This variant of BPNxe2x80x2 is disclosed in EP 130,756 A, Jan. 9, 1985. Specifically Protease A-BSV is BPNxe2x80x2 wherein the Gly at position 166 is replaced with Asn, Ser, Lys, Arg, His, Gln, Ala, or Glu; the Gly at position 169 is replaced with Ser; the Met at position 222 is replaced with Gln, Phe, Cys, His, Asn, Glu, Ala or Thr; or alternatively the Gly at position 166 is replaced with Lys, and the Met at position 222 is replaced with Cys; or alternatively the Gly at position 169 is replaced with Ala and the Met at position 222 is replaced with Ala.
Protease B
A preferred protease enzyme for use in the present invention is Protease B. Protease B is a non-naturally occurring carbonyl hydrolase variant having a different proteolytic activity, stability, substrate specificity, pH profile and/or performance characteristic as compared to the precursor carbonyl hydrolase from which the amino acid sequence of the variant is derived. Protease B is a variant of BPNxe2x80x2 in which tyrosine is replaced with leucine at position +217 and as further disclosed in EP 303,761 A, Apr. 28, 1987 and EP 130,756 A, Jan. 9, 1985.
Bleach Stable Variants of Protease B (Protease B-BSV)
A preferred protease enzyme for use in the present invention are bleach stable variants of Protease B. Specifically Protease B-BSV are variants wherein the Gly at position 166 is replaced with Asn, Ser, Lys, Arg, His, Gln, Ala, or Glu; the Gly at position 169 is replaced with Ser; the Met at position 222 is replaced with Gln, Phe, Cys, His, Asn, Glu, Ala or Thr; or alternatively the Gly at position 166 is replaced with Lys, and the Met at position 222 is replaced with Cys; or alternatively the Gly at position 169 is replaced with Ala and the Met at position 222 is replaced with Ala.
Surface Active Variants of Protease B
Preferred Surface Active Variants of Protease B comprise BPNxe2x80x2 wild-type amino acid sequence in which tyrosine is replaced with leucine at position +217, wherein the wild-type amino acid sequence at one or more of positions 199, 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215, 216, 218, 219 or 220 is substituted; wherein the BPNxe2x80x2 variant has decreased adsorption to, and increased hydrolysis of, an insoluble substrate as compared to the wild-type subtilisin BPNxe2x80x2. Preferably, the positions having a substituted amino acid are 199, 200, 201, 202, 205, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, or 215; more preferably, 200, 201, 202, 205 or 207.
Also preferred proteases derived from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin are subtilisin BPNxe2x80x2 enzymes that have been modified by mutating the various nucleotide sequences that code for the enzyme, thereby modifying the amino acid sequence of the enzyme. These modified subtilisin enzymes have decreased adsorption to and increased hydrolysis of an insoluble substrate as compared to the wild-type subtilisin. Also suitable are mutant genes encoding for such BPNxe2x80x2 variants. cl Derivatives of subtilisin 309
Further preferred protease enzymes for use according to the present invention also include the xe2x80x9csubtilisin 309xe2x80x9d variants. These protease enzymes include several classes of subtilisin 309 variants described herein below.
Protease C
A preferred protease enzyme for use in the compositions of the present invention Protease C. Protease C is a variant of an alkaline serine protease from Bacillus in which lysine replaced arginine at position 27, tyrosine replaced valine at position 104, serine replaced asparagine at position 123, and alanine replaced threonine at position 274. Protease C is described in EP 90915958:4, corresponding to WO 91/06637, Published May 16, 1991. Genetically modified variants, particularly of Protease C, are also included herein.
Protease D
A preferred protease enzyme for use in the present invention is Protease D. Protease D is a carbonyl hydrolase variant derived from Bacillus lentus subtilisin having an amino acid sequence not found in nature, which is derived from a precursor carbonyl hydrolase by substituting a different amino acid for a plurality of amino acid residues at a position in said carbonyl hydrolase equivalent to position +76, preferably also in combination with one or more amino acid residue positions equivalent to those selected from the group consisting of +99, +101, +103, +104, +107, +123, +27, +105, +109, +126, +128, +135, +156, +166, +195, +197, +204, +206, +210, +216, +217, +218, +222, +260, +265, and/or +274 according to the numbering of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin, as described in WO 95/10615 published Apr. 20, 1995 by Genencor International.
A. Loop Region 6 Substitution Variantsxe2x80x94These subtilisin 309-type variants have a modified amino acid sequence of subtilisin 309 wild-type amino acid sequence, wherein the modified amino acid sequence comprises a substitution at one or more of positions 193, 194, 195, 196, 197, 199, 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213 or 214; whereby the subtilisin 309 variant has decreased adsorption to, and increased hydrolysis of, an insoluble substrate as compared to the wild-type subtilisin 309. Preferably these proteases have amino acids substituted at 193, 194, 195, 196, 199, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206 or 209; more preferably 194, 195, 196, 199 or 200.
B. Multi-Loop Regions Substitution Variantsxe2x80x94These subtilisin 309 variants may also be a modified amino acid sequence of subtilisin 309 wild-type amino acid sequence, wherein the modified amino acid sequence comprises a substitution at one or more positions in one or more of the first, second, third, fourth, or fifth loop regions; whereby the subtilisin 309 variant has decreased adsorption to, and increased hydrolysis of, an insoluble substrate as compared to the wild-type subtilisin 309.
C. Substitutions at positions other than the loop regionsxe2x80x94In addition, one or more substitution of wild-type subtilisin 309 may be made at positions other than positions in the loop regions, for example, at position 74. If the additional substitution to the subtilisin 309 is mad at position 74 alone, the substitution is preferably with Asn, Asp, Glu, Gly, His, Lys, Phe or Pro, preferably His or Asp. However modifications can be made to one or more loop positions as well as position 74, for example residues 97, 99, 101, 102, 105 and 121.
Subtilisin BPNxe2x80x2 variants and subtilisin 309 variants are further described in WO 95/29979, WO 95/30010 and WO 95/30011, all of which were published Nov. 9, 1995, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A further preferred protease enzyme for use in combination with the modified polyamines of the present invention is ALCALASE(copyright) from Novo. Another suitable protease is obtained from a strain of Bacillus, having maximum activity throughout the pH range of 8-12, developed and sold as ESPERASE(copyright) by Novo Industries A/S of Denmark, hereinafter xe2x80x9cNovoxe2x80x9d. The preparation of this enzyme and analogous enzymes is described in GB 1,243,784 to Novo. Other suitable proteases include SAVINASE(copyright) from Novo and MAXATASE(copyright) from International Bio-Synthetics, Inc., The Netherlands. See also a high pH protease from Bacillus sp. NCIMB 40338 described in WO 9318140 A to Novo. Enzymatic detergents comprising protease, one or more other enzymes, and a reversible protease inhibitor are described in WO 9203529 A to Novo. Other preferred proteases include those of WO 9510591 A to Procter and Gamble. When desired, a protease having decreased adsorption and increased hydrolysis is available as described in WO 9507791 to Procter and Gamble. A recombinant trypsin-like protease for detergents suitable herein is described in WO 9425583 to Novo.
Other particularly useful proteases are multiply-substituted protease variants comprising a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at an amino acid residue position corresponding to position 103 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin in combination with a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 1, 3, 4, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 27, 33, 37, 38, 42, 43, 48, 55, 57, 58, 61, 62, 68, 72, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 86, 87, 89, 97, 98, 99, 101, 102, 104, 106, 107, 109, 111, 114, 116, 117, 119, 121, 123, 126, 128, 130, 131, 133, 134, 137, 140, 141, 142, 146, 147, 158, 159, 160, 166, 167, 170, 173, 174, 177, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 188, 192, 194, 198, 203, 204, 205, 206, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 222, 224, 227, 228, 230, 232, 236, 237, 238, 240, 242, 243, 244, 245, 246, 247, 248, 249, 251, 252, 253, 254, 255, 256, 257, 258, 259, 260, 261, 262, 263, 265, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 274 and 275 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin; wherein when said protease variant includes a substitution of amino acid residues at positions corresponding to positions 103 and 76, there is also a substitution of an amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions other than amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 27, 99, 101, 104, 107, 109, 123, 128, 166, 204, 206, 210, 216, 217, 218, 222, 260, 265 or 274 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin and/or multiply-substituted protease variants comprising a substitution of an amino acid residue with another naturally occurring amino acid residue at one or more amino acid residue positions corresponding to positions 62, 212, 230, 232, 252 and 257 of Bacillus amyloliquefaciens subtilisin as described in PCT Application Nos. PCT/US98/22588, PCT/US98/22482 and PCT/US98/22486 all filed on Oct. 23, 1998 from The Procter and Gamble Company.
Also suitable for the present invention are proteases described in patent applications EP 251 446 and WO 91/06637, protease BLAP(copyright) described in WO91/02792 and their variants described in WO 95/23221.
See also a high pH protease from Bacillus sp. NCIMB 40338 described in WO 93/18140 A to Novo. Enzymatic detergents comprising protease, one or more other enzymes, and a reversible protease inhibitor are described in WO 92/03529 A to Novo. When desired, a protease having decreased adsorption and increased hydrolysis is available as described in WO 95/07791 to Procter and Gamble. A recombinant trypsin-like protease for detergents suitable herein is described in WO 94/25583 to Novo. Other suitable proteases are described in EP 516 200 by Unilever.
Commercially available proteases useful in the present invention are known as ESPERASE(copyright), ALCALASE(copyright), DURAZYM(copyright), SAVINASE(copyright), EVERLASE(copyright) and KANNASE(copyright) all from Novo Nordisk A/S of Denmark, and as MAXATASE(copyright), MAXACAL(copyright), PROPERASE(copyright) and MAXAPEM(copyright) all from Genencor International (formerly Gist-Brocades of The Netherlands). A preferred protease for use in the present invention is the protease enzyme as described in WO99/20771 published Apr. 29, 1999.
In addition to the above-described protease enzymes, other enzymes suitable for use in the liquid laundry detergent compositions of the present invention are further described herein below.
Other Enzymes
Enzymes in addition to the protease enzyme can be included in the present detergent compositions for a variety of purposes, including removal of protein-based, carbohydrate-based, or triglyceride-based stains from surfaces such as textiles, for the prevention of refugee dye transfer, for example in laundering, and for fabric restoration. Suitable enzymes include amylases, lipases, cellulases, peroxidases, and mixtures thereof of any suitable origin, such as vegetable, animal, bacterial, fungal and yeast origin. Preferred selections are influenced by factors such as pH-activity and/or stability optima, thermostability, and stability to active detergents, builders and the like. In this respect bacterial or fungal enzymes are preferred, such as bacterial amylases and proteases, and fungal cellulases.
Amylases suitable herein include, for example, xcex1-amylases described in GB 1,296,839 to Novo; RAPIDASE(copyright), International Bio-Synthetics, Inc. and TERMAMYL(copyright), Novo. FUNGAMYL(copyright) from Novo is especially useful. Engineering of enzymes for improved stability, e.g., oxidative stability, is known. See, for example J. Biological Chem., Vol. 260, No. 11, June 1985, pp 6518-6521 and WO 9402597 to Novo, Feb. 3, 1994, and WO 9509909 A to Novo. Certain preferred embodiments of the present compositions can make use of amylases having improved stability in detergents, especially improved oxidative stability as measured against a reference-point of TERMAMYL(copyright) in commercial use in 1993. These preferred amylases herein share the characteristic of being xe2x80x9cstability-enhancedxe2x80x9d amylases, characterized, at a minimum, by a measurable improvement in one or more of: oxidative stability, e.g., to hydrogen peroxide/tetraacetylethylenediamine in buffered solution at pH 9-10; thermal stability, e.g., at common wash temperatures such as about 60xc2x0 C.; or alkaline stability, e.g., at a pH from about 8 to about 11, measured versus the above-identified reference-point amylase. Stability can be measured using any of the art-disclosed technical tests. See, for example, references disclosed in WO 9402597. Stability-enhanced amylases can be obtained from Novo or from Genencor International. One class of highly preferred amylases herein have the commonality of being derived using site-directed mutagenesis from one or more of the Baccillus amylases, especially the Bacillus xcex1-amylases, regardless of whether one, two or multiple amylase strains are the immediate precursors. Oxidative stability-enhanced amylases vs. the above-identified reference amylase are preferred for use, especially in bleaching, more preferably oxygen bleaching, as distinct from chlorine bleaching, detergent compositions herein. Such preferred amylases include (a) an amylase according to the hereinbefore incorporated WO 9402597, Novo, Feb. 3, 1994, as further illustrated by a mutant in which substitution is made, using alanine or threonine, preferably threonine, of the methionine residue located in position 197 of the B.licheniformis alpha-amylase, known as TERMAMYL(copyright), or the homologous position variation of a similar parent amylase, such as B. amyloliquefaciens, B. subtilis, or B. stearothermophilus; (b) stability-enhanced amylases as described by Genencor International in a paper entitled xe2x80x9cOxidatively Resistant alpha-Amylasesxe2x80x9d presented at the 207th American Chemical Society National Meeting, Mar. 13-17 1994, by C. Mitchinson. Therein it was noted that bleaches in automatic dishwashing detergents inactivate alpha-amylases but that improved oxidative stability amylases have been made by Genencor from B.licheniformis NCIB8061. Methionine (Met) was identified as the most likely residue to be modified. Met was substituted, one at a time, in positions 8, 15, 197, 256, 304, 366 and 438 leading to specific mutants, particularly important being M197L and M197T with the M197T variant being the most stable expressed variant. Stability was measured in CASCADE(copyright) and SUNLIGHT(copyright); (c) particularly preferred amylases herein include amylase variants having additional modification in the immediate parent as described in WO 9510603 A and are available from the assignee, Novo, as DURAMYL(copyright). Other particularly preferred oxidative stability enhanced amylase include those described in WO 9418314 to Genencor International and WO 9402597 to Novo. Any other oxidative stability-enhanced amylase can be used, for example as derived by site-directed mutagenesis from known chimeric, hybrid or simple mutant parent forms of available amylases. Other preferred enzyme modifications are accessible. See WO 9509909 A to Novo.
Cellulases usable herein include both bacterial and fungal types, preferably having a pH optimum between 5 and 9.5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,307, Barbesgoard et al, Mar. 6, 1984, discloses suitable fungal cellulases from Humicola insolens or Humicola strain DSM1800 or a cellulase 212-producing fungus belonging to the genus Aeromonas, and cellulase extracted from the hepatopancreas of a marine mollusk, Dolabella Auricula Solander. Suitable cellulases are also disclosed in GB-A-2.075.028; GB-A-2.095.275 and DE-OS-2.247.832. CAREZYME(copyright) (Novo) is especially useful. See also WO 9117243 to Novo.
Suitable lipase enzymes for detergent usage include those produced by microorganisms of the Pseudomonas group, such as Pseudomonas stutzeri ATCC 19.154, as disclosed in GB 1,372,034. See also lipases in Japanese Patent Application 53,20487, laid open Feb. 24, 1978. This lipase is available from Amano Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd., Nagoya, Japan, under the trade name Lipase P xe2x80x9cAmano,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAmano-P.xe2x80x9d Other suitable commercial lipases include Amano-CES, lipases ex Chromobacter viscosum, e.g. Chromobacter viscosum var. lipolyticum NRRLB 3673 from Toyo Jozo Co., Tagata, Japan; Chromobacter viscosum lipases from U.S. Biochemical Corp., U.S.A. and Disoynth Co., The Netherlands, and lipases ex Pseudomonas gladioli. LIPOLASE(copyright) enzyme derived from Humicola lanuginosa and commercially available from Novo, see also EP 341,947, is a preferred lipase for use herein. Lipase and amylase variants stabilized against peroxidase enzymes are described in WO 9414951 A to Novo. See also WO 9205249 and RD 94359044.
Cutinase enzymes suitable for use herein are described in WO 8809367 A to Genencor.
Peroxidase enzymes may be used in combination with oxygen sources, e.g., percarbonate, perborate, hydrogen peroxide, etc., for xe2x80x9csolution bleachingxe2x80x9d or prevention of transfer of dyes or pigments removed from substrates during the wash to other substrates present in the wash solution. Known peroxidases include horseradish peroxidase, ligninase, and haloperoxidases such as chloro- or bromo-peroxidase. Peroxidase-containing detergent compositions are disclosed in WO 89099813 A, Oct. 19, 1989 to Novo and WO 8909813 A to Novo.
A range of enzyme materials and means for their incorporation into synthetic detergent compositions is also disclosed in WO 9307263 A and WO 9307260 A to Genencor International, WO 8908694 A to Novo, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,139 McCarty et al., issued Jan. 5, 1971. Enzymes are further disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,457 Place et al, issued Jul. 18, 1978, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,219 Hughes, issued Mar. 26, 1985. Enzyme materials useful for liquid detergent formulations, and their incorporation into such formulations, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,868 Hora et al., issued Apr. 14, 1981. Enzymes for use herein can be stabilized by various techniques. Enzyme stabilization techniques are disclosed and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,319 Gedge et al., issued Aug. 17, 1971; EP 199,405 and EP 200,586, Oct. 29, 1986, Venegas. Enzyme stabilization systems are also described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,570. A useful Bacillus, sp. AC13 giving proteases, xylanases and cellulases, is described in WO 9401532 A to Novo.
A further preferred enzyme according to the present invention are mannanase enzymes. When present mannanase enzymes comprise from about 0.0001%, preferably from 0.0005%, more preferably from about 0.001 % to about 2%, preferably to about 0.1 % more preferably to about 0.02% by weight, of said composition.
Preferably, the following three mannans-degrading enzymes: EC 3.2.1.25: xcex2-mannosidase, EC 3.2.1.78: Endo-1,4-xcex2-mannosidase, referred therein after as xe2x80x9cmannanasexe2x80x9d and EC 3.2.1.100: 1,4-xcex2-mannobiosidase (IUPAC Classification-Enzyme nomenclature, 1992 ISBN 0-12-227165-3 Academic Press) are useful in the compositions of the present invention.
More preferably, the detergent compositions of the present invention comprise a xcex2-1,4-Mannosidase (E.C. 3.2.1.78) referred to as Mannanase. The term xe2x80x9cmannanasexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgalactomannanasexe2x80x9d denotes a mannanase enzyme defined according to the art as officially being named mannan endo-1,4-beta-mannosidase and having the alternative names beta-mannanase and endo-1,4-mannanase and catalysing the reaction: random hydrolysis of 1,4-beta-D-mannosidic inkages in mannans, galactomannans, glucomannans, and galactoglucomannans.
In particular, Mannanases (EC 3.2.1.78) constitute a group of polysaccharases which degrade mannans and denote enzymes which are capable of cleaving polyose chains containing mannose units, i.e. are capable of cleaving glycosidic bonds in mannans, glucomannans, galactomannans and galactogluco-mannans. Mannans are polysaccharides having a backbone composed of xcex2-1,4-linked mannose; glucomannans are polysaccharides having a backbone or more or less regularly alternating xcex2-1,4 linked mannose and glucose; galactomannans and galactoglucomannans are mannans and glucomannans with xcex1-1,6 linked galactose sidebranches. These compounds may be acetylated.
The degradation of galactomannans and galactoglucomannans is facilitated by full or partial removal of the galactose sidebranches. Further the degradation of the acetylated mannans, glucomannans, galactomannans and galactogluco-mannans is facilitated by full or partial deacetylation. Acetyl groups can be removed by alkali or by mannan acetylesterases. The oligomers which are released from the mannanases or by a combination of mannanases and xcex1-galactosidase and/or mannan acetyl esterases can be further degraded to release free maltose by xcex2-mannosidase and/or xcex2-glucosidase.
Mannanases have been identified in several Bacillus organisms. For example, Talbot et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol., Vol.56, No. 11, pp. 3505-3510 (1990) describes a beta-mannanase derived from Bacillus stearothermophilus in dimer form having molecular weight of 162 kDa and an optimum pH of 5.5-7.5. Mendoza et al., World J. Microbiol. Biotech., Vol. 10, No. 5, pp. 551-555 (1994) describes a beta-mannanase derived from Bacillus subtilis having a molecular weight of 38 kDa, an optimum activity at pH 5.0 and 55 C. and a pI of 4.8. JP-03047076 discloses a beta-mannanase derived from Bacillus sp., having a molecular weight of 373 kDa measured by gel filtration, an optimum pH of 8-10 and a pI of 5.3-5.4. JP-63056289 describes the production of an alkaline, thermostable beta-mannanase which hydrolyses beta-1,4-D-mannopyranoside bonds of e.g. mannans and produces manno-oligosaccharides. JP-63036774 relates to the Bacillus microorganism FERM P-8856 which produces beta-mannanase and beta-mannosidase at an alkaline pH. JP-08051975 discloses alkaline beta-mannanases from alkalophilic Bacillus sp. AM-001. A purified mannanase from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens useful in the bleaching of pulp and paper and a method of preparation thereof is disclosed in WO 97/11164. WO 91/18974 describes a hemicellulase such as a glucanase, xylanase or mannanase active at an extreme pH and temperature. WO 94/25576 discloses an enzyme from Aspergillus aculeatus, CBS 101.43, exhibiting mannanase activity which may be useful for degradation or modification of plant or algae cell wall material. WO 93/24622 discloses a mannanase isolated from Trichoderma reseei useful for bleaching lignocellulosic pulps. An hemicellulase capable of degrading mannan-containing hemicellulose is described in WO91/18974 and a purified mannanase from Bacillus amyloliquefaciens is described in WO97/11164.
Preferably, the mannanase enzyme will be an alkaline mannanase as defined below, more preferably, a mannanase originating from a bacterial source. Especially, the laundry detergent composition of the present invention will comprise an alkaline mannanase selected from the mannanase from the strain Bacillus agaradherens NICMB 40482; the mannanase from Bacillus strain 168, gene yght; the mannanase from Bacillus sp. 1633 and/or the mannanase from Bacillus sp. AAI12. Most preferred mannanase for the inclusion in the detergent compositions of the present invention is the mannanase enzyme originating from Bacillus sp. I633 as described in the co-pending application No. PA 1998 01340.
The terms xe2x80x9calkaline mannanase enzymexe2x80x9d is meant to encompass an enzyme having an enzymatic activity of at least 10%, preferably at least 25%, more preferably at least 40% of its maximum activity at a given pH ranging from 7 to 12, preferably 7.5 to 10.5.
The alkaline mannanase from Bacillus agaradherens NICMB 40482 is described in the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/111,256. More specifically, this mannanase is:
i) a polypeptide produced by Bacillus agaradherens, NCIMB 40482; or
ii) a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence as shown in positions 32-343 of SEQ ID NO:2 as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/111,256; or
iii) an analogue of the polypeptide defined in i) or ii) which is at least 70% homologous with said polypeptide, or is derived from said polypeptide by substitution, deletion or addition of one or several amino acids, or is immunologically reactive with a polyclonal antibody raised against said polypeptide in purified form.
Also encompassed is the corresponding isolated polypeptide having mannanase activity selected from the group consisting of:
a) polynucleotide molecules encoding a polypeptide having mannanase activity and comprising a sequence of nucleotides as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 97 to nucleotide 1029 as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/111,256;
b) species homologs of (a);
c) polynucleotide molecules that encode a polypeptide having mannanase activity that is at least 70% identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 from amino acid residue 32 to amino acid residue 343 as shown in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/111,256;
d) molecules complementary to (a), (b) or (c); and
e) degenerate nucleotide sequences of (a), (b), (c) or (d).
The plasmid pSJ1678 comprising the polynucleotide molecule (the DNA sequence) encoding said mannanase has been transformed into a strain of the Escherichia coli which was deposited by the inventors according to the Budapest Treaty on the International Recognition of the Deposit of Microorganisms for the Purposes of Patent Procedure at the Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH, Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, Federal Republic of Germany, on May 18, 1998 under the deposition number DSM 12180.
A second more preferred enzyme is the mannanase from the Bacillus subtilis strain 168, which is described in the co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/095,163. More specifically, this mannanase is:
i) is encoded by the coding part of the DNA sequence shown in SED ID No. 5 shown in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/095,163 or an analogue of said sequence; and/or
ii) a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence as shown SEQ ID NO:6 shown in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/095,163; or
iii) an analogue of the polypeptide defined in ii) which is at least 70% homologous with said polypeptide, or is derived from said polypeptide by substitution, deletion or addition of one or several amino acids, or is immunologically reactive with a polyclonal antibody raised against said polypeptide in purified form. Also encompassed in the corresponding isolated polypeptide having mannanase activity selected from the group consisting of:
a) polynucleotide molecules encoding a polypeptide having mannanase activity and comprising a sequence of nucleotides as shown in SEQ ID NO:5 as shown in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/095,163
b) species homologs of (a);
c) polynucleotide molecules that encode a polypeptide having mannanase activity that is at least 70% identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 6 as shown in the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/095,163;
d) molecules complementary to (a), (b) or (c); and
e) degenerate nucleotide sequences of (a), (b), (c) or (d).
A third more preferred mannanase is described in the co-pending Danish patent application No. PA 1998 01340. More specifically, this mannanase is:
i) a polypeptide produced by Bacillus sp. I633;
ii) a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence as shown in positions 33-340 of SEQ ID NO:2 as shown in the Danish application No. PA 1998 01340; or
iii) an analogue of the polypeptide defined in i) or ii) which is at least 65% homologous with said polypeptide, is derived from said polypeptide by substitution, deletion or addition of one or several amino acids, or is immunologically reactive with a polyclonal antibody raised against said polypeptide in purified form.
Also encompassed is the corresponding isolated polynucleotide molecule selected from the group consisting of:
a) polynucleotide molecules encoding a polypeptide having mannanase activity and comprising a sequence of nucleotides as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 317 to nucleotide 1243 the Danish application No. PA 1998 01340;
b) species homologs of (a);
c) polynucleotide molecules that encode a polypeptide having mannanase activity that is at least 65% identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 from amino acid residue 33 to amino acid residue 340 the Danish application No. PA 1998 01340;
d) molecules complementary to (a), (b) or (c); and
e) degenerate nucleotide sequences of (a), (b), (c) or (d).
The plasmid pBXM3 comprising the polynucleotide molecule (the DNA sequence) encoding a mannanase of the present invention has been transformed into a strain of the Escherichia coli which was deposited by the inventors according to the Budapest Treaty on the International Recognition of the Deposit of Microorganisms for the Purposes of Patent Procedure at the Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH, Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, Federal Republic of Germany, on May 29, 1998 under the deposition number DSM 12197.
A fourth more preferred mannanase is described in the Danish co-pending patent application No. PA 1998 01341. More specifically, this mannanase is:
i) a polypeptide produced by Bacillus sp. AAI 12;
ii) a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence as shown in positions 25-362 of SEQ ID NO:2 as shown in the Danish application No. PA 1998 01341; or
iii) an analogue of the polypeptide defined in i) or ii) which is at least 65% homologous with said polypeptide, is derived from said polypeptide by substitution, deletion or addition of one or several amino acids, or is immunologically reactive with a polyclonal antibody raised against said polypeptide in purified form.
Also encompassed is the corresponding isolated polynucleotide molecule selected from the group consisting of
a) polynucleotide molecules encoding a polypeptide having mannanase activity and comprising a sequence of nucleotides as shown in SEQ ID NO: 1 from nucleotide 225 to nucleotide 1236 as shown in the Danish application No. PA 1998 01341;
b) species homologs of (a);
c) polynucleotide molecules that encode a polypeptide having mannanase activity that is at least 65% identical to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO: 2 from amino acid residue 25 to amino acid residue 362 as shown in the Danish application No. PA 1998 01341;
d) molecules complementary to (a), (b) or (c); and
e) degenerate nucleotide sequences of (a), (b), (c) or (d).
The plasmid pBXM1 comprising the polynucleotide molecule (the DNA sequence) encoding a mannanase of the present invention has been transformed into a strain of the Escherichia coli which was deposited by the inventors according to the Budapest Treaty on the International Recognition of the Deposit of Microorganisms for the Purposes of Patent Procedure at the Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen GmbH, Mascheroder Weg 1b, D-38124 Braunschweig, Federal Republic of Germany, on Oct. 7, 1998 under the deposition number DSM 12433.
The compositions of the present invention may also comprise a xyloglucanase enzyme. Suitable xyloglucanases for the purpose of the present invention are enzymes exhibiting endoglucanase activity specific for xyloglucan. The xyloglucanase is incorporated into the compositions of the invention preferably at a level of from 0.0001%, more preferably from 0.0005%, most preferably from 0.001% to 2%, preferably to 0.1%, more preferably to 0.02% by weight, of pure enzyme.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cendoglucanase activityxe2x80x9d means the capability of the enzyme to hydrolyze 1,4-xcex2-D-glycosidic linkages present in any cellulosic material, such as cellulose, cellulose derivatives, lichenin, xcex2-D-glucan, or xyloglucan. The endoglucanase activity may be determined in accordance with methods known in the art, examples of which are described in WO 94/14953 and hereinafter. One unit of endoglucanase activity (e.g. CMCU, AVIU, XGU or BGU) is defined as the production of 1 xcexcmol reducing sugar/min from a glucan substrate, the glucan substrate being, e.g., CMC (CMCU), acid swollen Avicell (AVIU), xyloglucan (XGU) or cereal xcex2-glucan (BGU). The reducing sugars are determined as described in WO 94/14953 and hereinafter. The specific activity of an endoglucanase towards a substrate is defined as units/mg of protein.
More specifically, as used herein the term xe2x80x9cspecific for xyloglucanxe2x80x9d means that the endoglucanase enzyme exhibits its highest endoglucanase activity on a xyloglucan substrate, and preferably less than 75% activity, more preferably less than 50% activity, most preferably less than about 25% activity, on other cellulose-containing substrates such as carboxymethyl cellulose, cellulose, or other glucans.
Preferably, the specificity of an endoglucanase towards xyloglucan is further defined as a relative activity determined as the release of reducing sugars at optimal conditions obtained by incubation of the enzyme with xyloglucan and the other substrate to be tested, respectively. For instance, the specificity may be defined as the xyloglucan to xcex2-glucan activity (XGU/BGU), xyloglucan to carboxy methyl cellulose activity (XGU/CMCU), or xyloglucan to acid swollen Avicell activity (XGU/AVIU), which is preferably greater than about 50, such as 75, 90 or 100.
The term xe2x80x9cderived fromxe2x80x9d as used herein refers not only to an endoglucanase produced by strain CBS 101.43, but also an endoglucanase encoded by a DNA sequence isolated from strain CBS 101.43 and produced in a host organism transformed with said DNA sequence. The term xe2x80x9chomologuexe2x80x9d as used herein indicates a polypeptide encoded by DNA which hybridizes to the same probe as the DNA coding for an endoglucanase enzyme specific for xyloglucan under certain specified conditions (such as presoaking in 5xc3x97SSC and pre-hybridizing for 1 h at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. in a solution of 5xc3x97SSC, 5xc3x97Denhardt""s solution, and 50 xcexcg of denatured sonicated calf thymus DNA, followed by hybridization in the same solution supplemented with 50 xcexcCi 32-P-dCTP labeled probe for 18 h at xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and washing three times in 2xc3x97SSC, 0.2% SDS at 40xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes). More specifically, the term is intended to refer to a DNA sequence which is at least 70% homologous to any of the sequences shown above encoding an endoglucanase specific for xyloglucan, including at least 75%, at least 80%, at least 85%, at least 90% or even at least 95% with any of the sequences shown above. The term is intended to include modifications of any of the DNA sequences shown above, such as nucleotide substitutions which do not give rise to another amino acid sequence of the polypeptide encoded by the sequence, but which correspond to the codon usage of the host organism into which a DNA construct comprising any of the DNA sequences is introduced or nucleotide substitutions which do give rise to a different amino acid sequence and therefore, possibly, a different amino acid sequence and therefore, possibly, a different protein structure which might give rise to an endoglucanase mutant with different properties than the native enzyme. Other examples of possible modifications are insertion of one or more nucleotides into the sequence, addition of one or more nucleotides at either end of the sequence, or deletion of one or more nucleotides at either end or within the sequence.
Endoglucanase specific for xyloglucan useful in the present invention preferably is one which has a XGU/BGU, XGU/CMU and/or XGU/AVIU ratio (as defined above) of more than 50, such as 75, 90 or 100.
Furthermore, the endoglucanase specific for xyloglucan is preferably substantially devoid of activity towards xcex2-glucan and/or exhibits at the most 25% such as at the most 10% or about 5%, activity towards carboxymethyl cellulose and/or Avicell when the activity towards xyloglucan is 100%. In addition, endoglucanase specific for xyloglucan of the invention is preferably substantially devoid of transferase activity, an activity which has been observed for most endoglucanases specific for xyloglucan of plant origin.
Endoglucanase specific for xyloglucan may be obtained from the fungal species A. aculeatus, as described in WO 94/14953. Microbial endoglucanases specific for xyloglucan has also been described in WO 94/14953. Endoglucanases specific for xyloglucan from plants have been described, but these enzymes have transferase activity and therefore must be considered inferior to microbial endoglucanases specific for xyloglucan whenever extensive degradation of xyloglucan is desirable. An additional advantage of a microbial enzyme is that it, in general, may be produced in higher amounts in a microbial host, than enzymes of other origins.
Enzyme Stabilizing System
Enzyme-containing, including but not limited to, liquid compositions, herein may comprise from about 0.001%, preferably from about 0.005%, more preferably from about 0.01% to about 10%, preferably to about 8%, more preferably to about 6% by weight, of an enzyme stabilizing system. The enzyme stabilizing system can be any stabilizing system which is compatible with the detersive enzyme. Such a system may be inherently provided by other formulation actives, or be added separately, e.g., by the formulator or by a manufacturer of detergent-ready enzymes. Such stabilizing systems can, for example, comprise calcium ion, boric acid, propylene glycol, short chain carboxylic acids, boronic acids, and mixtures thereof, and are designed to address different stabilization problems depending on the type and physical form of the detergent composition.
One stabilizing approach is the use of water-soluble sources of calcium and/or magnesium ions in the finished compositions which provide such ions to the enzymes. Calcium ions are generally more effective than magnesium ions and are preferred herein if only one type of cation is being used. Typical detergent compositions, especially liquids, will comprise from about 1 to about 30, preferably from about 2 to about 20, more preferably from about 8 to about 12 millimoles of calcium ion per liter of finished detergent composition, though variation is possible depending on factors including the multiplicity, type and levels of enzymes incorporated. Preferably water-soluble calcium or magnesium salts are employed, including for example calcium chloride, calcium hydroxide, calcium formate, calcium malate, calcium maleate, calcium hydroxide and calcium acetate; more generally, calcium sulfate or magnesium salts corresponding to the exemplified calcium salts may be used. Further increased levels of Calcium and/or Magnesium may of course be useful, for example for promoting the grease-cutting action of certain types of surfactant.
Another stabilizing approach is by use of borate species disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,706 Severson, issued Aug. 27, 1985. Borate stabilizers, when used, may be at levels of up to 10% or more of the composition though more typically, levels of up to about 3% by weight of boric acid or other borate compounds such as borax or orthoborate are suitable for liquid detergent use. Substituted boric acids such as phenylboronic acid, butaneboronic acid, p-bromophenylboronic acid or the like can be used in place of boric acid and reduced levels of total boron in detergent compositions may be possible though the use of such substituted boron derivatives.
Stabilizing systems of certain cleaning compositions may further comprise from 0, preferably from about 0.01% to about 10%, preferably to about 6% by weight, of chlorine bleach scavengers, added to prevent chlorine bleach species present in many water supplies from attacking and inactivating the enzymes, especially under alkaline conditions. While chlorine levels in water may be small, typically in the range from about 0.5 ppm to about 1.75 ppm, the available chlorine in the total volume of water that comes in contact with the enzyme, for example during fabric-washing, can be relatively large; accordingly, enzyme stability to chlorine in-use is sometimes problematic. Since perborate or percarbonate, which have the ability to react with chlorine bleach, may present in certain of the instant compositions in amounts accounted for separately from the stabilizing system, the use of additional stabilizers against chlorine, may, most generally, not be essential, though improved results may be obtainable from their use. Suitable chlorine scavenger anions are widely known and readily available, and, if used, can be salts containing ammonium cations with sulfite, bisulfite, thiosulfite, thiosulfate, iodide, etc. Antioxidants such as carbamate, ascorbate, etc., organic amines such as ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid (EDTA) or alkali metal salt thereof, monoethanolamine (MEA), and mixtures thereof can likewise be used. Likewise, special enzyme inhibition systems can be incorporated such that different enzymes have maximum compatibility. Other conventional scavengers such as bisulfate, nitrate, chloride, sources of hydrogen peroxide such as sodium perborate tetrahydrate, sodium perborate monohydrate and sodium percarbonate, as well as phosphate, condensed phosphate, acetate, benzoate, citrate, formate, lactate, malate, tartrate, salicylate, etc., and mixtures thereof can be used if desired. In general, since the chlorine scavenger function can be performed by ingredients separately listed under better recognized functions, (e.g., hydrogen peroxide sources), there is no absolute requirement to add a separate chlorine scavenger unless a compound performing that function to the desired extent is absent from an enzyme-containing embodiment of the invention; even then, the scavenger is added only for optimum results. Moreover, the formulator will exercise a chemist""s normal skill in avoiding the use of any enzyme scavenger or stabilizer which is majorly incompatible, as formulated, with other reactive ingredients, if used. In relation to the use of ammonium salts, such salts can be simply admixed with the detergent composition but are prone to adsorb water and/or liberate ammonia during storage. Accordingly, such materials, if present, are desirably protected in a particle such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,392 Baginski et al., issued Mar. 24, 1987.
Buildersxe2x80x94The laundry detergent compositions of the present invention preferably comprise one or more detergent builders or builder systems. When present, the compositions will typically comprise at least about 1% builder, preferably from about 5%, more preferably from about 10% to about 80%, preferably to about 50%, more preferably to about 30% by weight, of detergent builder.
The level of builder can vary widely depending upon the end use of the composition and its desired physical form. When present, the compositions will typically comprise at least about 1% builder. Formulations typically comprise from about 5% to about 50%, more typically about 5% to about 30%, by weight, of detergent builder. Granular formulations typically comprise from about 10% to about 80%, more typically from about 15% to about 50% by weight, of the detergent builder. Lower or higher levels of builder, however, are not meant to be excluded.
Inorganic or P-containing detergent builders include, but are not limited to, the alkali metal, ammonium and alkanolammonium salts of polyphosphates (exemplified by the tripolyphosphates, pyrophosphates, and glassy polymeric meta-phosphates), phosphonates, phytic acid, silicates, carbonates (including bicarbonates and sesquicarbonates), sulphates, and aluminosilicates. However, non-phosphate builders are required in some locales. Importantly, the compositions herein function surprisingly well even in the presence of the so-called xe2x80x9cweakxe2x80x9d builders (as compared with phosphates) such as citrate, or in the so-called xe2x80x9cunderbuiltxe2x80x9d situation that may occur with zeolite or layered silicate builders.
Examples of silicate builders are the alkali metal silicates, particularly those having a SiO2:Na2O ratio in the range 1.6:1 to 3.2:1 and layered silicates, such as the layered sodium silicates described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,839 Rieck, issued May 12, 1987. NaSKS-6 is the trademark for a crystalline layered silicate marketed by Hoechst (commonly abbreviated herein as xe2x80x9cSKS-6xe2x80x9d). Unlike zeolite builders, the Na SKS-6 silicate builder does not contain aluminum. NaSKS-6 has the delta-Na2SiO5 morphology form of layered silicate. It can be prepared by methods such as those described in German DE-A-3,417,649 and DE-A-3,742,043. SKS-6 is a highly preferred layered silicate for use herein, but other such layered silicates, such as those having the general formula NaMSixO2x+1xc2x7yH2O wherein M is sodium or hydrogen, x is a number from 1.9 to 4, preferably 2, and y is a number from 0 to 20, preferably 0 can be used herein. Various other layered silicates from Hoechst include NaSKS-5, NaSKS-7 and NaSKS-11, as the alpha, beta and gamma forms. As noted above, the delta-Na2SiO5 (NaSKS-6 form) is most preferred for use herein. Other silicates may also be useful such as for example magnesium silicate, which can serve as a crispening agent in granular formulations, as a stabilizing agent for oxygen bleaches, and as a component of suds control systems.
Examples of carbonate builders are the alkaline earth and alkali metal carbonates as disclosed in German Patent Application No. 2,321,001 published on Nov. 15, 1973.
Aluminosilicate builders are useful in the present invention. Aluminosilicate builders are of great importance in most currently marketed heavy duty granular detergent compositions, and can also be a significant builder ingredient in liquid detergent formulations. Aluminosilicate builders include those having the empirical formula:
[Mzz(zAlO2)y]xc2x7xH2O
wherein z and y are integers of at least 6, the molar ratio of z to y is in the range from 1.0 to about 0.5, and x is an integer from about 15 to about 264.
Useful aluminosilicate ion exchange materials are commercially available. These aluminosilicates can be crystalline or amorphous in structure and can be naturally-occurring aluminosilicates or synthetically derived. A method for producing aluminosilicate ion exchange materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,669, Krummel et al, issued Oct. 12, 1976. Preferred synthetic crystalline aluminosilicate ion exchange materials useful herein are available under the designations Zeolite A, Zeolite P (B), Zeolite MAP and Zeolite X. In an especially preferred embodiment, the crystalline aluminosilicate ion exchange material has the formula:
Na12[(AlO2)12(SiO2)12]xc2x7xH2O
wherein x is from about 20 to about 30, especially about 27. This material is known as Zeolite A. Dehydrated zeolites (x=0-10) may also be used herein. Preferably, the aluminosilicate has a particle size of about 0.1-10 microns in diameter.
Organic detergent builders suitable for the purposes of the present invention include, but are not restricted to, a wide variety of polycarboxylate compounds. As used herein, xe2x80x9cpoly-carboxylatexe2x80x9d refers to compounds having a plurality of carboxylate groups, preferably at least 3 carboxylates. Polycarboxylate builder can generally be added to the composition in acid form, but can also be added in the form of a neutralized salt. When utilized in salt form, alkali metals, such as sodium, potassium, and lithium, or alkanolammonium salts are preferred.
Included among the polycarboxylate builders are a variety of categories of useful materials. One important category of polycarboxylate builders encompasses the ether polycarboxylates, including oxydisuccinate, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,287 Berg, issued Apr. 7, 1964, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,830 Lamberti et al., issued Jan. 18, 1972. See also xe2x80x9cTMS/TDSxe2x80x9d builders of U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,071 Bush et al., issued May 5, 1987. Suitable ether polycarboxylates also include cyclic compounds, particularly alicyclic compounds, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,679 Rapko, issued Dec. 2, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,635 Crutchfield et al., issued Jun. 19, 1979; U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,874 Crutchfield et al., issued Oct. 17, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,903 Crutchfield et al., issued Jul. 25, 1978.
Other useful detergency builders include the ether hydroxypolycarboxylates, copolymers of maleic anhydride with ethylene or vinyl methyl ether, 1,3,5-trihydroxy benzene-2,4,6-trisulphonic acid, and carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid, the various alkali metal, ammonium and substituted ammonium salts of polyacetic acids such as ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid and nitrilotriacetic acid, as well as polycarboxylates such as mellitic acid, succinic acid, oxydisuccinic acid, polymaleic acid, benzene 1,3,5-tricarboxylic acid, carboxymethyloxysuccinic acid, and soluble salts thereof.
Citrate builders, e.g., citric acid and soluble salts thereof (particularly sodium salt), are polycarboxylate builders of particular importance for heavy duty liquid detergent formulations due to their availability from renewable resources and their biodegradability. Citrates can also be used in granular compositions, especially in combination with zeolite and/or layered silicate builders. Oxydisuccinates are also especially useful in such compositions and combinations.
Also suitable in the detergent compositions of the present invention are the 3,3-dicarboxy-4-oxa-1,6-hexanedioates and the related compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,984, Bush, issued Jan. 28, 1986. Useful succinic acid builders include the C5-C20 alkyl and alkenyl succinic acids and salts thereof. A particularly preferred compound of this type is dodecenylsuccinic acid. Specific examples of succinate builders include: laurylsuccinate, myristylsuccinate, palmitylsuccinate, 2-dodecenylsuccinate (preferred), 2-pentadecenylsuccinate, and the like. Laurylsuccinates are the preferred builders of this group, and are described in European Patent Application 86200690.5/0,200,263, published Nov. 5, 1986.
Other suitable polycarboxylates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,226, Crutchfield et al., issued Mar. 13, 1979 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,067, Diehl, issued Mar. 7, 1967. See also Diehl U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,322.
Fatty acids, e.g., C12-C18 monocarboxylic acids, can also be incorporated into the compositions alone, or in combination with the aforesaid builders, especially citrate and/or the succinate builders, to provide additional builder activity. Such use of fatty acids will generally result in a diminution of sudsing, which should be taken into account by the formulator.
In situations where phosphorus-based builders can be used, and especially in the formulation of bars used for hand-laundering operations, the various alkali metal phosphates such as the well-known sodium tripolyphosphates, sodium pyrophosphate and sodium orthophosphate can be used. Phosphonate builders such as ethane-1-hydroxy-1,1-diphosphonate and other known phosphonates (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,581; 3,213,030; 3,422,021; 3,400,148 and 3,422,137) can also be used.
Dispersants
A description of other suitable polyalkyleneimine dispersants which may be optionally combined with the bleach stable dispersants of the present invention can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,898 Vander Meer, issued Jul. 1, 1986; European Patent Application 111,965 Oh and Gosselink, published Jun. 27, 1984; European Patent Application 111,984 Gosselink, published Jun. 27, 1984; European Patent Application 112,592 Gosselink, published Jul. 4, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,744 Connor, issued Oct. 22, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,145 Watson et al., issued Oct. 15, 1996; all of which are included herein by reference. However, any suitable clay/soil dispersant or anti-redepostion agent can be used in the laundry compositions of the present invention.
In addition, polymeric dispersing agents which include polymeric polycarboxylates and polyethylene glycols, are suitable for use in the present invention. Polymeric polycarboxylate materials can be prepared by polymerizing or copolymerizing suitable unsaturated monomers, preferably in their acid form. Unsaturated monomeric acids that can be polymerized to form suitable polymeric polycarboxylates include acrylic acid, maleic acid (or maleic anhydride), fumaric acid, itaconic acid, aconitic acid, mesaconic acid, citraconic acid and methylenemalonic acid. The presence in the polymeric polycarboxylates herein or monomeric segments, containing no carboxylate radicals such as vinylmethyl ether, styrene, ethylene, etc. is suitable provided that such segments do not constitute more than about 40% by weight.
Particularly suitable polymeric polycarboxylates can be derived from acrylic acid. Such acrylic acid-based polymers which are useful herein are the water-soluble salts of polymerized acrylic acid. The average molecular weight of such polymers in the acid form preferably ranges from about 2,000 to 10,000, more preferably from about 4,000 to 7,000 and most preferably from about 4,000 to 5,000. Water-soluble salts of such acrylic acid polymers can include, for example, the alkali metal, ammonium and substituted ammonium salts. Soluble polymers of this type are known materials. Use of polyacrylates of this type in detergent compositions has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,067 Diehl, issued Mar. 7, 1967.
Acrylic/maleic-based copolymers may also be used as a preferred component of the dispersing/anti-redeposition agent. Such materials include the water-soluble salts of copolymers of acrylic acid and maleic acid. The average molecular weight of such copolymers in the acid form preferably ranges from about 2,000, preferably from about 5,000, more preferably from about 7,000 to 100,000, more preferably to 75,000, most preferably to 65,000. The ratio of acrylate to maleate segments in such copolymers will generally range from about 30:1 to about 1: 1, more preferably from about 10:1 to 2:1. Water-soluble salts of such acrylic acid/maleic acid copolymers can include, for example, the alkali metal, ammonium and substituted ammonium salts. Soluble acrylate/maleate copolymers of this type are known materials which are described in European Patent Application No. 66915, published Dec. 15, 1982, as well as in EP 193,360, published Sep. 3, 1986, which also describes such polymers comprising hydroxypropylacrylate. Still other useful dispersing agents include the maleic/acrylic/vinyl alcohol terpolymers. Such materials are also disclosed in EP 193,360, including, for example, the 45/45/10 terpolymer of acrylic/maleic/vinyl alcohol.
Another polymeric material which can be included is polyethylene glycol (PEG). PEG can exhibit dispersing agent performance as well as act as a clay soil removal-antiredeposition agent. Typical molecular weight ranges for these purposes range from about 500 to about 100,000, preferably from about 1,000 to about 50,000, more preferably from about 1,500 to about 10,000.
Polyaspartate and polyglutamate dispersing agents may also be used, especially in conjunction with zeolite builders. Dispersing agents such as polyaspartate preferably have a molecular weight (avg.) of about 10,000.
Soil Release Agents
The compositions according to the present invention may optionally comprise one or more soil release agents. If utilized, soil release agents will generally comprise from about 0.01%, preferably from about 0.1%, more preferably from about 0.2% to about 10%, preferably to about 5%, more preferably to about 3% by weight, of the composition. Polymeric soil release agents are characterized by having both hydrophilic segments, to hydrophilize the surface of hydrophobic fibers, such as polyester and nylon, and hydrophobic segments, to deposit upon hydrophobic fibers and remain adhered thereto through completion of the laundry cycle and, thus, serve as an anchor for the hydrophilic segments. This can enable stains occuring subsequent to treatment with the soil release agent to be more easily cleaned in later washing procedures.
The following, all included herein by reference, describe soil release polymers suitable for use in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,878 Gosselink et al., issued Dec. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,412 Rohrbaugh et al., issued Nov. 10, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,671 Rohrbaugh et al., issued Mar. 17, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,298 Gosselink et al., issued Nov. 25, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,782 Pan et al., issued Feb. 4, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,807 Gosselink et al., issued May 16, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,043 Morrall et al., issued Jan. 26, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,447 Gosselink et al., issued Sep. 11, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,879 Maldonado et al. issued Dec. 11, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,451 Scheibel et al., issued Nov. 6, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,577 Borcher, Sr. et al., issued May 15, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,512 Gosselink, issued Aug. 29, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,896 Maldonado et al., issued Oct. 31, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,730 Gosselink et al., issued Oct. 27, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 711,730 Gosselink et al., issued Dec. 8, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,580 Gosselink issued Jan. 26, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,093 Nicol et al., issued Dec. 28, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,230 Hayes, issued May 25, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,929 Basadur, issued Jul. 8, 1975; and European Patent Application 0 219 048, published Apr. 22, 1987 by Kud et al.
Further suitable soil release agents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,824 Voilland et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,918 Lagasse et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,524 Tung et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,681 Ruppert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,918; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,989; EP 279,134 A, 1988 to Rhone-Poulenc Chemie; EP 457,205 A to BASF (1991); and DE 2,335,044 to Unilever N.V., 1974; all incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention further relates to a method for removing hydrophobic soils, inter alia, body oils, perspiration and other human body soils form fabric, preferably clothing, said method comprising the step of contacting fabric in need of cleaning with an aqueous solution containing at least 0.01% by weight, of a laundry detergent composition comprising:
A) from about 0.01% by weight of a hydrophobically modified polyamine having the formula: 
wherein R is C5-C20 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; R1 is an alkyleneoxy unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R2O)xxe2x80x94R3
wherein R2 is C2-C4 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; at least one R3 is an anionic unit, and the remaining R3 moieties are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C22 alkyl, C7-C22 alkylenearyl, an anionic unit,and mixtures thereof; x is from about 15 to about 30; Q is a hydrophobic quaternizing unit selected from the group consisting of C8-C30 linear or branched alkyl, C6-C30 cycloalkyl, C7-C30 substituted or unsubstituted alkylenearyl, and mixtures thereof; X is an anion present in sufficient amount to provide electronic neutrality; n is from 0 to 4;
B) from about 0.01% by weight, of a surfactant system comprising one or more surfactants selected from:
i) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more anionic surfactants;
ii) from 0% to 100% by weight, of one or more nonionic surfactants;
iii) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more cationic surfactants;
iv) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic surfactants;
v) optionally from 0.1% to about 80% by weight, of one or more ampholytic surfactants; or
vi) mixtures thereof;
C) the balance carriers and adjunct ingredients.
In another aspect, such method can be practiced using a laundry detergent comprising:
A) from about 0.01% by weight of a hydrophobically modified polyamine having the formula: 
wherein R is C5-C20 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; R1 is an alkyleneoxy unit having the formula:
xe2x80x94(R2O)xxe2x80x94R3
wherein R2 is C2-C4 linear or branched alkylene, and mixtures thereof; at least one R3 is an anionic unit, and the remaining R3 moieties are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-C22 alkyl, C7-C22 alkylenearyl, an anionic unit; x is from about 15 to about 30; Q is a hydrophobic quaternizing unit selected from the group consisting of C8-C30 linear or branched alkyl, C6-C30 cycloalkyl, C7-C30 substituted or unsubstituted alkylenearyl, and mixtures thereof; X is an anion present in sufficient amount to provide electronic neutrality; n is from 0 to 4;
B) from about 0.01% by weight, of a surfactant system comprising one or more surfactants selected from:
i) from about 85%, preferably from about 90%, more preferably from about 95% by weight to about 99.9% by weight, of the surfactant system one or more nonionic surfactants;
ii) optionally and preferably, from 0.1%, preferably from about 5% more preferably from about 10% to about 15% by weight, of the surfactant system of one or more anionic surfactants;
iii) optionally and preferably, from 0.1%, preferably from about 5% more preferably from about 10% to about 15% by weight, of one or more zwitterionic, cationic, ampholytic surfactants, and mixtures thereof;
C) the balance carriers and adjunct ingredients
Preferably the aqueous solution comprises at least about 0.01% (100 ppm), preferably at least about 1% (1000 ppm) by weight, of said laundry detergent composition.
The compositions of the present invention can be suitably prepared by any process chosen by the formulator, non-limiting examples of which are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,297 Nassano et al., issued Nov. 11, 1997; U.S. at. No. 5,574,005 Welch et al., issued Nov. 12, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,645 Dinniwell et al., issued Oct. 29, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,565,422 Del Greco et al., issued Oct. 15, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,448 Capeci et al., issued May 14, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,392 Capeci et al., issued Feb. 6, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,303 Capeci et al., issued Jan. 23, 1996 all of which are incorporated herein by reference.